26 Kisses
by Katie Potatey
Summary: An alphabet story of Travis and Katie's kisses. Hiatus.
1. A is for Arrival and Arguements

**Since Tratie ( Travis and Katie) are my favourite couple on PJO, I decided to write an alphabet of their relationship. Basically when they kiss! ****J**** So I hope you enjoy!**

**(important authors note below) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. Rick Riordan does. And also, I know there is another ABC of Travis and Katie. I will not copy off of it.**

**A is for Arrival and Arguments**

"Travis! Travis! Travis! Wake up!" Connor shouted in his brothers ear. Travis was dead to the world, so Connor did the only thing that could wake Travis up.

"WAKE UP! Travis! Mum made chocolate chip pancakes with ice-cream, and I'm going to eat it all. So WAKE UP!" Connor shouted, in his twin brothers ear.

Travis jumped.

"Pancakes? Where?" he asked.

"No where" replied Connor. "But there's a new camper!"

"If they don't have pancakes, I don't care." Travis said, before going back to sleep. Or at least trying to. It's kinda hard when your younger brother is shouting in your ear. (I know from experience)

"Luke told me to wake you up! She's sleeping here and he told me to wake you up!" Connor whined. At eleven years old, Luke was his idol.

"Just pull a curtain or something" Travis said.

"There are no curtains! And I don't want to disappoint Luke. So please, please, please, please WAKE UP!" Connor shouted.

"Fine," Travis said, reluctantly, before getting out of bed. "But you owe me pancakes." he told his brother.

"Fine!" Connor said. He hoped Luke would be proud of him for getting Travis out of bed. (which is nearly impossible).

* * *

><p>"And this is where you'll be staying. Okay Katie?" Luke asked a girl who had brown hair and green eyes.<p>

Katie nodded, feeling shy

."Oh, and thanks for getting Travis up, Connor." Luke said to a boy with blue eyes and messy blond-ish hair.

"No worries Luke!" he said.

Then a boy that looked exactly the same but a centimetre taller, popped up."Well, it was a worry for me!" he said. "I missed out on beauty sleep for her." he pointed at Katie.

She was mad that this boy had already insulted her. She had only been here an hour. "Well, you really needed it" she said. " I mean, look at you."

Luke burst out laughing with Connor doing the same. Katie looked smug, but Travis just looked horrified.

"That was mean!" he said.

"Well, you were mean to me." Katie retorted.

They both shot dead glares at each other.

"Ok. How about you both say sorry?" Luke said.

"Sorry" Katie said.

"Sorry" Travis replied.

* * *

><p>A day later, Katie was moving into the Demeter cabin. She overheard Travis whispering to Connor.<p>

"I'm glad. She snores. Loudly." he said.

"Do not!" She said.

"Do so." Travis replied. "Like a tractor."

"Tractors don't snore," Katie said, in a matter-of-factly tone. "Everyone knows that." she said, as she walked off.

"She's also reeally annoying!" Travis told Connor. After a while he added, "I want her to be my girlfriend." with eleven year old naïvety.

Connor scoffed. "Yeah, right! She would reject you like Hades rejects B.O tips."

They both started laughing at Hades and his 'supposed' BO.

* * *

><p>Katie had made a lot of friends in her two weeks at Camp Half Blood. Annabeth, mainly, her brothers and sisters from the Demeter cabin, Selina, Grover and maybe Travis and Connor Stoll. She wasn't sure about them.<p>

One girl that didn't like her was a girl called Drew. She was a daughter of Aphrodite and kept on teasing Katie.

"She looks like a sheep!" Drew said.

Drew was twelve and one year older than Katie. Drew's friends 's laughed at the comment.

Katie's dad had always told her to stand up for what she believed in. So that was the reason Katie pushed Drew. Drew pushed back. People were coming to watch the two young girls 'fight'. Drew pulled Katie's hair, so Katie bit Drew. Drew screamed. Then she shouted "Chiron? Katie bit me!" and started to cry.

"She was teasing me!" Katie argued but it was no use. Chiron put them both on dishes duty.

Separately, of course.

* * *

><p>20 more dishes left, Katie told herself. Then she groaned. Stupid Drew. Stupid, stupid, stupid.<p>

The door behind her opened and closed. The next thing she knew was that Travis was there.

"Can I help?" he asked, still thinking of the promise he made himself. To date Katie when he was older.

"Can you build a time machine, so I can go back in time and never bite Drew?" she asked.

"No, Sorry," he said "because 1: I'm not smart, and 2: she deserved it."

They both laughed and Travis got a tea towel and began to dry the dishes with Katie.

"You don't have to do that." she said.

"I know. But I want to." Travis said.

She gave him a your-kidding-right? look.

He gave her back a no-I'm-not look back.

* * *

><p>When they had finished they raced back to the cabins.<p>

Outside the Hermes cabin Katie said "Thanks Travis." and then she kissed him on the cheek.

She ran off toward the Demeter cabin, her ponytail swaying behind her. Travis walked into the cabin with a smile on his face. What did that mean? he thought. He went to sleep, dreaming of Katie Gardner.

**Well I know it wasn't much of a kiss but it will get better!**

**So please review!**

**And also please tell me if I should have the stories in order or jumbled up.**

**And for the people who dont know what BO is? It means: Body Odour. And sorry to Hades. I didnt mean it :P**


	2. B is for Birthday

**Since Tratie ( Travis and Katie) are my favourite couple on PJO, I decided to write an alphabet of their relationship. Basically when they kiss! ****J**** So I hope you enjoy!**

**(important authors note below) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. Rick Riordan does. And also, I know there is another ABC of Travis and Katie. I will not copy off of it.**

**B is for Birthday**

Katie woke up and stretched hoping today would be a good day. That is, if Travis and Connor didn't annoy her. Which they would. Ugh.

She sighed and got out of bed. She got dressed into her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and shorts.

She was so excited. It was her 12th birthday!

She had only told Annabeth and Silena (and the Demeter cabin), so she wasn't expecting this when she came out of her cabin. "Happy Birthday!" cried Katie's friends, brothers and sisters. And Travis and Connor.

Silena rushed up to her. "Sorry, Katie! I know you said you didn't want to tell anyone about your birthday but I couldn't help it and-"

"Silena! It's alright." Katie said. Silena hugged her and gave her a small box. Katie opened it.

There was a simple silver chain in it. The kind you have for a charm bracelet. "Um" was all Katie could say before Silena stepped in.

"For your presents, we got you charms. I bought the bracelet." she said.

Katie hugged her. Annabeth came up to Katie and gave her a box closed by a pale green ribbon. Inside it was a little horse.

"I know how much you miss the farm" she said.

Katie also got a strawberry, a butterfly, a flower, a K and a Teddy bear.

Finally, there were only two people with small boxes. The twins. Connor gave her his box first. Inside was a lady bug. "Thank you, Connor!" Katie said. Connor ran off and Katie was alone with Travis.

He gave her the box. Inside was a little heart with a swirly pattern on it. Katie looked up at Travis.

She was thinking of the day she kissed him on the cheek 2 months ago. Had he gotten the wrong idea? Surely not.

"It reminded me of you" was all he said. Then he kissed her. On the cheek.

Then he walked away. Katie was stunned.

She went back into her cabin to put her gifts away. She sat down on her bed.

Did Travis like her? He never acted like it. He always annoyed her, teased her. But then again, he had helped her, made her laugh.

She wasn't sure about him. At least, not yet.

**I'm sorry it's a short chapter! I had to update it.**

** I am really needing ideas for C. **

**If you have any please tell me! **

**Thank you!**

**Xoxo**

**Katie-Potatey**


	3. C is for Capture the Flag

**Well thank you for all the reviews. Also sorry about the technical difficulties I was having. **

**Thankyou to ****AznGirl-luvsu for the idea for this chappie!**

**Also, Thanks to Reaper's Curse for that long convo. Persephone is right though. Lol ****J**

**Also, loved the name Anita: nerd-burger. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. Rick Riordan does. And I know there is another ABC of Travis and Katie. I will not copy off of it.**

**C is for Capture the Flag**

Katie looked throughout the trees. Finally, she was old enough to do something important in Capture the Flag. She hated it how the elder kids didn't do anything with the Kids under 12.

In front of her, somewhere, there were muffled footsteps. Katie peered through the trees but couldn't see anything. She didn't want to give away her position so she looked for a hiding place.

Next to her was a sturdy tree that had thick, tough branches that could hide her. She climbed the tree and waited. After a minute, someone entered Katie's line of vision.

Travis. Of course it was. Travis bloody Stoll. Travis had walked right under Katie's tree.

Suddenly Katie had an idea. She waited until Travis scoped the area and was right under her…

Then Katie jumped of the branch right onto Travis' shoulders. She covered his eyes with her arm and said in a retarded guy voice, "Shut up!"

Travis just stood there trying to shake the person on his shoulders off. "Katie?" he asked.

_Crap_, Katie thought. "Yeah, so what if it is?" she asked, in her ordinary voice.

"Just couldn't get enough of me, could ya?" he asked, smugly.

"Get over yourself Travis. You're an enemy and I've won" she said.

"How?" Travis asked suspiciously. "I am older, stronger, better looking, awesome and the king." Katie just rolled her eyes.

"Like this," Katie said as she undid the ribbon in her hair. Well, technically I was a piece of red cloth, but that's unimportant. She wrapped the cloth around his eyes so he couldn't see, then undid her belt and tied Travis' hands behind his back.

* * *

><p>Katie was enjoying this. Pushing travis somewhere against his will, blindfolded. She had the urge to go 'Mwahaha' in his ear but decided against it.<p>

Katie finally found the place where the cabin leaders were. "Pssst! Guys, I have an idea. And we use him," she poked Travis "as bait.

As Katie told them her plan Travis was wondering what was going on. If he lost the game for the Ares team Clarisse would probably beat him up. He shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly, strong arms grabbed him. Not Katie. Of course it wouldn't be Katie, the sensible part of his brain said.

Travis heard Katie sigh near him.

'Katie? We've decided that your going to run. Your smaller and more nimble than any of us. You're fast and we believe that you can do it. Hopefully they get distracted by the bait and the flag's yours for the picking. Kay?" asked Gracie, an Athena camper asked.

Katie nodded.

* * *

><p>Katie waited for the signal. And waited. Finally she heard an owl hoot.<p>

She ran the long way around to Zeus' fist. Then she heard an 'oomph'. The campers guarding the flag tried to stay on guard but finally went to see what had happened.

Katie darted up on to the fist and grabbed the flag. She jumped down and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

She could see the boundary right there. 2 more steps. "YES!" she shouted. She did it! She got the flag! It turned green and looked as if vines were creeping along it. Somebody picked her up and a group of people started to carry her. She had a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day.<strong>

"Well done, Katie." Annabeth said. "It was a plan worthy of Athena." she said and ran off.

"It truly was." said a voice behind her. She turned around and there was Travis.

"Why did you jump on me?" he asked.

"Because, anything goes, right?" she replied.

He took a step towards her and held out his hand. She shook it.

Suddenly, Travis quickly pecked her on the lips. "See ya, Gardner." he said and walked off.

Katie still wasn't sure about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, did you like it?<strong>

**Just so you know this is like 9 months after the last chapter.**

**I must bid you farewell so I can get started on D. **

**Please review!**

**Xoxo**

**Katie-potatey**


	4. D is for Dates and Dares

**Yay! Thankyou to all the reviews! I feel so special!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. Rick Riordan does. And I know there is another ABC of Travis and Katie. I will not copy off of it. Nor do I own Spongebob or Rebecca black.**

**D is for Dares and Dates**

"Katie! Hey, Katie! Wait up!" Travis called, running up to Katie.

"Hey." he puffed out, when he reached her.

"Yeah Travis?" she asked him, amusedly. He was still puffing from his little 50 meter sprint.

"Um, (puff) do you (puff), um (puff), one sec." he said. After a moment of waiting, he was right.

"So, do you wanna come to the Aphrodite cabin tonight and play truth or dare?" he asked.

Katie shook her head with her eyes narrowed. "No thanks, Travis." she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it will be fun for the first ten minutes or so, then someone idiotic, like your brother, will dare us to kiss or something, and then overcome by extreme disgustment **(is that even a word?) **I will puke. And Travis? I don't feel like puking." she said and started to walk away.

He caught up and started saying things like: "But Silena, Annabeth, Percy, Beckendorf. They'll all be there."

"No." replied Katie, short and sharp.

He whined, "Please?"

"No." she said again.

"What are you gonna do anyway?" he asked.

"Believe it or not, I have a date." she laughed.

"Hah, funny." he said and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"I'm being serious." said Katie.

Travis immediately looked disbelieving. "With who?" he asked.

"With whom." Katie said. Travis sent her a glare.

"With whom?"

"Just a guy called Edward."

"So, you're serious?" Travis asked.

"Yes," Katie said. She rolled her eyes.

"But who would want to go out with _you_? I mean, your 13, a farm girl and well...Is he blind?" Travis said.

Katie slapped him across the face and ran off towards the Demeter cabin, holding in tears the whole way.

* * *

><p>Travis knocked on the door of the Demeter cabin. No one answered. He walked in and saw Katie in a yellow and white striped singlet with green pyjama pants that have sheep on them. She was lying on her bed and had a book in her hand. There was a coke and a packet of Tim tams lying next to her.<p>

She looked up and scowled at me, then hid something behind her pillow. A box of tissues.

"Katie, I-" he started to say but she cut him off.

"_Get lost." _she said, with venom dripping from her words. "_Now."_

But he couldn't. Not until he apologized. "I feel really-" he tried again but Katie cut him off again.

"_Get fucked." _she said, then got up and pushed him out the door. Behind Travis the door slammed.

_Way_ _to go Stoll,_ he thought as he walked to the Aphrodite cabin.

* * *

><p>He opened the door and walked in. Travis sat down in the small group before saying, "She's not coming."<p>

"What happened?" asked Silena, full of concern.

"Well, I-" he started to say, but a voice behind him answered instead.

"He called me ugly, asked if I dated blind guys so they couldn't see me, said I was a 'farm girl' like that was bad, laughed at me, humiliated me and completely made me _hate _him." Katie said. She glared at him.

"Well... I tried to apologize but you pushed me out." he said. She continued to glare at him and sat down between Beckendorf and Annabeth.

"I thought you had a date." Travis said.

Katie regarded him and then said "Yeah, with Edward Cullen. From Twilight. The book I was reading."

"Duh, Travis! Even _I_ knew that!" said a 14 year old Beckendorf.

Travis rolled his eyes and asked "Are we playing or not?"

"Yes, we are." replied Silena.

* * *

><p>"I'll go first!" said Annabeth. She turned to Beckendorf. "Truth or Dare?" she asked.<p>

"Dare."

"Ok... I dare you to... Sing the most annoying song you know, outside, right now." Annabeth said.

Beckendorf got up and walked outside. Then at the top of his lungs, he started to belt out 'Friday' by Rebecca Black.

_Kickin' in the front seat_

_Sittin' in the back seat_

_Gotta make my mind up_

_Which seat can I take?_

_It's Friday, Friday_

_Gotta get down on Friday_

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_

_Friday, Friday_

_Gettin' down on Friday_

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend"_

After all of the shouting Beckendorf ran back inside where everyone was laughing their heads off. Silena was actually crying. Finally, they got back into the circle. Beckendorf was grinning and everyone was still laughing.

"Ok, my turn," he said. He was quiet for a second until he looked at Connor. "Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare" replied Connor.

"Ok, go and streak around all the cabins while shouting 'Im a goofy goober!'" replied Beckendorf.

Connor sighed, got up and turned to them. "Don't look!" he said. They all turned away. A moment later, they heard the door close. They ran up to the window and heard:

"I'M A GOOFY GOOBER, YEAH!

YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER, YEAH!

WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS, YEAH!

"People were coming out of their cabins to see what in the Hades was going on and well, let's just say; they were mentally scarred for it. Luke looked furious but Connor didn't really care what Luke thought group inside the cabin turned away as Connor ran in. He quickly got dressed and sat down.

"My turn!" he said. "Brother, Truth or Dare?"

_Shit! _Thought Travis. If I say dare, I'll have to kiss Katie but if I say truth, I'll look like a wimp.

Finally, Travis said "Dare".

Connor grinned evilly and said 2 words. "Kiss Katie."

Katie groaned. "Connor! I don't wanna puke tonight!" she whined but Connor shook his head.

Travis turned to face Katie and she had a scowl on her face. They both leaned in and before you know it, their lips were touching. Travis closed his eyes but Katie kept hers open. This is getting a little long, she thought as she drew back.

Then for the second time that night, she slapped him.

"OW!" he screamed, like a little girl. She got up and headed towards the bathroom." I told you. Sorry guys, I have to go puke." she said.

**So far, this is my favourite chapter! **

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**Any ideas for E?**

**Also thanks to Reaper's Curse for the inspiration of Connor's dare. Except for the Goofy Goober bit. I was watching Spongebob.**

**And, Yes, 'Friday' **_**is **_**the most annoying song.**

**So, see ya next time!**


	5. E is for Eew!

**Thankyou to everyone that reviewed!**

**I'm sorry I didn't use your awesome ideas but I couldn't think of anything to do with them.**

**Also… I'm not American so I don't know what eggnog is…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. Rick Riordan does. And I know there is another ABC of Travis and Katie. I will not copy off of it.**

**E is for Eew!**

* * *

><p>"Travis! You are so disgusting!" Katie screamed.<p>

Travis just laughed holding the dead mouse. He dangled it in front of her. She screamed and jumped back.

"Please, Travis! Just put it down!" Katie pleaded.

"Katie? Are you scared of an itty bitty mouse?" he asked, still dangling it by it's tail. Katie eyed the mouse warily. Travis had found it near the Demeter cabin and let's just say, Katie was the first person he saw.

"Ok, fine. Yes, I'm scared of mice. And rats. And spiders. So what?" she admitted.

"Fearless Katie? Afraid of something?" Travis teased. Katie had a murderous look on her face but didn't come any closer to Travis. He laughed. He was enjoying this too much.

"So, what are you afraid of?" Katie asked in a pathetic way to change the subject.

"Travis the Awesome is not scared of anything." he declared.

"Oh yeah?" Katie asked eyeing something behind Travis.

"Totally," he said. Katie was certain if he had long hair, he would have flicked it."Nothing gets to me."

Katie raised her eyebrow. She saw Connor creep up behind him with something in his hand. Katie kept stalling Travis, wondering where this was going.

"Of course," Katie gushed. She never gushed. "You're just so macho and awesome. You deserve to be king of the camp." she lied. Connor was right behind him.

"I know, right? I'm so glad we see eye to eye, Katie." Travis said.

"Mm hmm. Me too." she agreed.

Connor threw something in the air to her. It was a... a... a... Toothbrush?

Travis turned around to see Connor and had a confused look on his face. That makes two of us, thought Katie.

"Travis? Are you scared of oral hygiene?" she asked.

"No" he said. "I'm not scared of anything."

Katie looked at Connor. "Then why...?" she asked pointing to the brush.

Connor shrugged. "Hide it. It's Fred's."

"Who?" Katie asked.

"Y'know, the dude that's always sick." he said as he ran off. Katie immediately dropped the brush.

"Eew!" she said. Travis chuckled.

"Afraid of mice AND germs." he said.

"I'm not afraid of germs, and drop that bloody mouse." she said.

"Make me." Travis dared.

"Fine. What do you want?" she asked, giving up.

"A kiss." was all Travis said.

Katie groaned. It was either Travis or rodent, she thought.

"Fine," Katie said. "But swear on the River Styx that you will drop the mouse afterward."

"Ok," Travis said. "I swear on the River Styx, that once Katie has kissed me I will drop the dead mouse."

Katie sighed. "Hold it away from me. Behind you." she said. Travis held it away from her. "Good." she said.

Travis leaned in and so did Katie. Their lips met and a second afterwards he dropped the mouse. He wiped his hands on his jeans and then cupped Katie's face. She put her arms around his neck.

Their first proper kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AAW!<br>****I think that was cute… but well… yeah…  
><strong>**Au Revoir mon readers…  
><strong>**Until next time…  
>Sorry for the short Chapter!<br>****I am also writing Chapter F so I'll post soon!  
>Also... Katie and Travis are around 14 and a half-ish... im now putting in the ages...<strong>

**Xoxo**

**Katie-potatey!**


	6. F is for Food Fight

**Hey Everyone! Sorry this chapter is late… but I was very busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. Rick Riordan does. And I know there is another ABC of Travis and Katie. I will not copy off of it. **

**F is for Food Fight**

Breakfast. The most important meal of the day.

And a plan was going through Travis' head. He looked at his watch. 8:36am. he got up and nodded his head to his brother as he went to get seconds.

Travis loaded his plate with eggs, bacon, dry cereal, toast, yoghurt and fruit. Basically everything there was.

Travis sat down, Connor stood up. He went to go get seconds at the table with the food. Connor came back with his plate filled high like Travis'.Out of the corner of Travis' eye, he saw Percy get up and get seconds. Then Grover. Then Beckendorf. Then most, (if not all) of the Hermes campers went to get seconds.

Out of the corner of his eye, Travis saw Katie looking suspiciously at him. He smirked. She rolled her eyes. Travis checked his watch. 8:45am.

Travis and Connor stood up. Then they shouted,

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Suddenly, Percy, Grover, Beckendorf, Travis and Connor started chucking food everywhere.

* * *

><p>What was going on? Katie thought. She saw Travis piling food onto his plate. Then Connor. Then everyone else.<p>

She narrowed her eyes at Travis and he smirked. She immediately rolled her eyes.

Then, a second later, two words rung out in the dining pavilion.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

And then all Hades broke loose.

* * *

><p>Travis picked up an egg and hurled it over to the Apollo cabin.<p>

He quickly surveyed the area. Nobody knew where Mr D and Chiron were. But who cares?

Travis quickly dodged a handful of spaghetti that had been thrown at him. Travis picked it up and threw it in that direction. Then he saw it hit Katie Gardner. And boy, did she look pissed.

Travis knew it was war, but he rushed over to Katie. He attempted a smile. She scowled.

"Stoll. You are such an idiot," she said as she wiped spaghetti off her head. Travis gave a little laugh. Katie heard it and raised an eyebrow. Then she kneed him in the man-berries.

"Fudge monkeys.." he gasped, doubling over. "Holy shit Katie! What was that for?" he asked her, still on the ground, while the food fight was still going strong.

Katie had no answer. Why did she kick Travis in his sensitive spot? "Umm... Because you threw spaghetti at me?" she said, except it sounded like a question.

"So you kneed me in my disco-stick because of spaghetti? Bloody hell." Travis said. Katie felt bad instantly. She knelt down next to him. He groaned, then took her hand.

"Katie? Since I'm on my deathbed, I want to give you my will." he said. Katie rolled her eyes but listened anyway.

"To Connor: I leave mostly everything. To Silena: her perfume that went missing a year ago.." As Travis rambled on, the food fight was going hardcore.

"And to-" Travis started to say but Katie cut him off, impatient."Travis? What can I do so you will shut up?" she asked.

He had to think about it for a while and then said"A kiss."

Katie rolled her eyes. Of course. She sighed. "Fine", she said as she leaned in.

They were kissing. And then somebody pointed.

"Oh my gods! Is that Katie and Travis?" someone asked.

Then the food fight came to an abrupt halt.

Everyone stared at the kissing couple.

Finally, they noticed everyone staring at them. They broke away from each other.

Travis was smiling. Katie wasn't.

There was an awkward silence.

Then, Connor said simply, "Gay baby's born."

**Awkward…..**

**And if you're wondering about why Connor said: 'Gay baby's born', well people say that when there's an awkward silence.**

**And, yes, I might have given you about 3 new ways to say... um... well... y'know... this is really awkward. if you dont know what I'm talking about... dont worry.**

**Also, in this chapter they are just about 15.**

**So, did you like the chapter?**

**Any ideas for G?**

**Til next time… **

**Xoxo**

**Katie-potatey! :)**


	7. G is for Gorgeous Girls and Goats

**Hey Everyone! Sorry this chapter is late… but I was very busy. I was just having mid term exams, which were so hard. They are Cambridge exams and students all over the world take them. I only have a maths exam to go and I'm free until the end of the year!**

**And to the anonymous reviewer that just reviewed on chapter 4, beware, I am about to rant. Katie isn't really being a bitch. I mean, Travis has just told her she looks disgusting. Have you ever been asked whether you date blind boys? (or girls?) Because you're supposedly ugly? And about the kiss, Katie didn't feel anything, that's why she didn't close her eyes. Ok, I'm finished my rant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. Rick Riordan does. And I know there is another ABC of Travis and Katie. I will not copy off of it. **

**G is for gorgeous girls and goats.**

"Sup, Gardner." Travis called to Katie as she was at archery practice. She turned around, with an arrow loaded, ready to shoot.

"What?" she asked.

"Whoa, calm down." he said as he inched away from Katie. She blushed and took the arrow out. Then she put them down.

"Sorry, Travis. Whaddaya want?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you could meet me at the lake about midnight-ish. Percy want everyone there. I don't know. Will you be there?" he shrugged.

"Not sure. I dunno, I'm really busy and yeah... Probably not." she replied.

"Nah, that's alright. I'll see if Hannah wants to come." he said.

"That daughter of Aphrodite?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he replied. Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

"I don't" Katie replied, quickly. Travis nodded and murmured "That's what I thought." before turning away and leaving.

Katie just shook her head and continued to shoot at targets.

* * *

><p>Travis checked his watch. 11:50pm. He'd better go now. He and Connor crept outside and went to the Aphrodite cabin to pick up Hannah and Gracie, Connor's date. Travis stole a look towards the Demeter cabin before heading off to the lake. She wasn't going to come anyway, he looked at Hannah. She was talking to Gracie in her annoying high pitched voice that made anyone want to scream and duct tape her mouth.<p>

"So, he was like, 'she's so hot' and I was like, 'eew, yuck.' Who'd think a daughter of Demeter is hot? Brandon has a messed up mind." she said. You and me both, Brandon, thought Travis. You and me both.

When they finally got to the lake, Travis made a quick getaway from Hannah. It didn't work.

"Travie? Where are you going?" she called. Travis silently swore. He turned around, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Nowhere." he said as he walked towards her. She smiled. She looked like a goat. Travis shuddered. Then he had an idea.

"Percy. I'll race you to the water." Travis dared. Anything to get away from goat face.

"Sure. I'm so going to beat your sorry ass." replied Percy. Travis laughed. Annabeth counted down.

"3,2,1, GO!"

Travis and Percy dashed off towards the water. Percy got there first. He laughed. "Shame, Travis." Percy said, but Travis was still running. Towards the water. Away from Goat face. When Travis was waist down in water, people were finally coming into the water. He heard Hannah telling Gracie that she was not going in there.

"It's too cold! And wet! My hair will go curly!" she whined. Travis wanted to cheer and whack her over the head at the same time. After 5 minutes of playing around, Travis saw someone come out of the trees. It was our favourite daughter of Demeter!

Hannah was staring daggers at her and Travis was stunned. Katie walked into the water and went to talk to Annabeth. She saw Travis and gave a quick wave, but resumed talking to Annabeth. Travis was puzzled. She said she wasn't coming! Otherwise he wouldn't have brung goat face!

He swam over to Katie and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and opened her mouth but Travis cut her off.

"You said you weren't going to come." he stated.

"I know, but-" Katie started to say but Travis cut her off again and Annabeth had swam away.

"So I brought goat face for no reason." he stated again.

"Goat face?" Katie asked, amused.

"Yes. I wouldn't bring her otherwise." Travis replied.

A smile was playing at Katie's lips. "You were trying to make me jealous, weren't you?" she asked.

"Maybe..." Travis muttered. Katie smiled for real this time.

"Well... Thank you, I guess." she said.

"No problem." Travis said. Then they heard an annoyingly high voice from over at the shore.

"Travis! Travie! Come here!" Hannah whined. Travis and Katie looked at each other, than swum further out to sea until they couldn't hear her. They started to laughed.

"Gods she's annoying." she said. Travis laughed with her. Then he stopped.

"You're gorgeous." he said, unexpectedly.

"What?" Katie asked, thinking she heard him wrong.

"You're gorgeous." he said again, louder. Katie was quiet for a moment.

Then she brought her lips up to his. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her hips. Travis finally pulled away from her, to get some air. Katie was started to opened her mouth but nothing came out. She closed it again.

"Um..." was all Travis could say.

"Yeah..." Katie replied. "We should probably go back."

"Yeah," Travis replied looking towards shore. Everyone had made their way over there and he could see Hannah watching them with daggers in her eyes. They swam back and didn't talk. Hannah didn't talk to Travis and walked off in a huff.

_Good riddance_, Travis thought as he walked back to the cabins. Katie was talking to Annabeth, Silena and Gracie. Travis was walking back to the Hermes cabin when he heard footsteps next to him. He turned around and saw Katie running up to him.

"Uh, hey." he said when she caught up.

"Hey. Um, Travis?" Katie asked.

"Yea," Travis replied.

"I just wanna say sorry, I guess. I didn't mean to kiss you. And... Yeah." Katie said. And with that she ran towards the Demeter cabin.

Travis felt sad. She was sorry she kissed him. He told her a fraction of what he thought about her and she was sorry.

He suddenly became angry. He punched the side of his cabin and let the blood flow from his hand. He walked inside and bandaged it up.

* * *

><p>Katie was elated. He said she was gorgeous!<p>

_Then why did you say you were sorry you kissed him?_ A voice in her head asked.

I don't know, she thought. She would give anything to go back in time and take it back.

Katie sighed as she got into bed. What was she going to say to Travis tomorrow?

Nothing, she decided. She wouldn't say anything unless he did.

Katie closed her eyes and imagined Travis's lips still connected to hers.

**Well, what do you think?**

**I am currently writing H and hope to get it up soon.**

**I also don't need any ideas until I get to K. Then I will be hopelessly stuck.**

**And I realize that daughters of Aphrodite are supposed to be beautiful and not look like a goat, but oh well!**

**But anywho, please review! You know you want to!**

**Till next time**

**Xoxo**

**Katie-potatey**


	8. H is for Heat

**Hey Everyone! Sorry this chapter is late… But I am updating TWO chapters for you! :O **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. Rick Riordan does. And I know there is another ABC of Travis and Katie. I will not copy off of it. But I do own the ending to the campfire story. Not the start. Nor do I own the chainsaw army. I am only apart of it.**

**H is for heat**

Katie sighed. She was waiting for Chiron with the other cabin leaders. Silena was examining her nails, Annabeth was reading, Percy was looking at Annabeth and everyone else just looked bored.

Finally, Chiron walked in. Everyone looked at him, waiting.

"Take long enough?" Travis asked. Chiron ignored this.

"Children. Mr D and I have decided that you will participate in a camping trip. How does that sound?" he asked. Katie nodded. It sounded like fun. A couple of other people nodded as well. Silena looked tried pertrified.

Katie tried to re-assure her friend. "Silena, it'll be fun!"

Travis scoffed. "Not with the bears and the monsters. And don't forget, no bathrooms!"

Katie shot him a glare and tried to sooth the almost hyperventilating Silena. Beckendorf punched him on the arm and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You will pair up and your cabins will go camping together. So, do you want to pick or shall I?" Chiron asked.

"Pull names out of a hat." Annabeth said and that's what Chiron did. He got a bowl and wrote down the cabin leaders names.

"First pair of cabins will be Aphrodite and Hephaestus." he said, looking at Silena and Charlie. Silena smiled and Beckendorf nodded.

"The second group will be Poseidon, Athena and Hades. Is that alright?" Chiron asked. Nico looked kind off nervous, Percy grinned and Annabeth was smiling.

"That'll be fine, thanks." Annabeth replied.

"The third pair will be Ares and Apollo." Clarrisse looked at Micheal Yew, who looked quite scared, but didn't say anything. He only gulped.

"Then we will have Demeter and Hermes." Chiron stated. Katie was stunned. Travis smirked.

Chiron said the rest of the groups and dismissed them. Katie and the rest of the group got up and left.

* * *

><p>Katie walked up to Travis the next day.<p>

"So, where are we camping? We need to get a good spot." she asked him at breakfast.

"Nice to see you too, Katie-dearest. I was thinking we should camp in my bed, actually." Travis replied.

"Get a life Stoll. And seriously, where are our cabins going to camp? It has to be in the forest for three days and two nights. We have to get a good spot. So where?" she asked him, a little impatient.

"Zeus's fist. Or where you jumped on me in capture the flag, years ago. I really don't care." he said. Katie raised her eyebrow. She couldn't believe he still remembered that.

"Fine." she said as she walked off.

* * *

><p>Katie was all set. Her bag was packed and she was ready for tomorrow. Now she had to help everyone their bags, mainly the younger ones, and made sure they had everything.<p>

"Katie?" asked a small girl, around 9. "Can you help me please?"

"Sure," Katie replied going to help. Little did she know, our favorite Stoll brother was leaning in the doorway, watching her pack with the little girl.

_Wow, she's good,_ he thought. I would get so sick of them, having to pack their bags. But then again, it might be fun with Katie. Before he could stop himself, he walked into the cabin and started to help.

Katie raised her eyes but gave him a grateful smile. Once they had packed the little girl's bag Katie sighed. She tucked a strand of hair, that had come out of her ponytail, behind her ear.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." she said. Travis shrugged. He was right, it was fun with Katie around.

"It was kinda fun." he said. Katie smiled and laughed a bit.

"And how is your cabin going?" she asked. Travis grimaced.

"Any chance you could help?" he asked. Katie rolled her eyes but was already walking out the cabin.

When they arrived in the Hermes cabin it was complete and utter chaos. Things were being thrown over the other side of the room, People were jumping on their beds and you couldn't hear yourself think. Katie shouted something at Travis but he couldn't hear it. So Katie put her fingers in her mouth and let out a slow, sharp whistle. Everyone stopped dead. Holy shit. Travis had never seen that before.

"Ok," Katie started to say. "Everyone at their bunk. We're going to be packing." She was met with groans.

"Unless you want to freeze to death." she said. The elder campers packed their bags and Katie and Travis helped the littler campers. When everyone's bag was packed, they exited the cabin.

"Whew," Katie said as she stretched and Travis could see a little bit of her stomach. Shit, she has abs, he thought. Katie could see Travis staring at her. She raised her eyebrow.

"What you looking at, Stoll?" she asked, amusedly. Travis stuttered.

"Um-Uh-I-I was Uh-um..." Katie laughed.

"Gods," she said as she walked back to her cabin, smiling. Travis grinned.

* * *

><p>Katie and Travis were trying to show the campers how to put up a tent. Surely it wasn't hard, right?<p>

"So, you put this thingy into that thingy and you get a thingy-ma-bob. Comprendo?" Travis asked, demonstrating how to put a tent up. Katie would've shown them how to properly do it, but she was enjoying Travis's mistakes. She giggled.

"This is how you do it." she demonstrated. Finally, after an hour, all the tents were up. Unfortunately, on how you look at it, Travis and Katie were sharing a tent. As everyone was unpacking their stuff, Travis was making a campfire.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" asked Katie.

"Ha ha, funny. Just 'cause I couldn't put up a tent, doesn't mean I can't make a fire. Hades, cavemen made campfires. If they can do it, so can I." Travis stated.

"Ok, you do that." Katie said as she walked off. Katie crawled into her tent and started to unpack. She had her sleeping bag on the right hand side and her bag at the end. She looked over at Travis's side and shook her head. It was already messy. She decided to just leave it.

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone was sitting around the campfire roasting marshmallows. Some of the younger campers were in their tents and the campers over twelve were waiting for the next person to tell a story.<p>

"My turn." Connor said. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, Well, this is set in a graveyard, and a storm was rolling in. There was thunder and lightening. Zeus was having a hissy fit." Thunder rumbled above the group.

"Anywho, a lightening bolt came down from Zeus and hit a gravestone. It was pretty old but you could make out one word on it. Fred. Suddenly the ground started to lift. Higher and higher. Then a hand broke loose from the dirt. It was wrinkly and blue.

"Then, another hand popped out. Finally Fred's head came out. It was too horrible for words. Around him, other gravestones were doing the same. Finally, Fred managed to get out of his grave. He waited for the other zombies, then went to go attack the city of Atlanta."

Travis laughed. No one else got the joke. Travis explained, "Connor used to date a girl called Atlanta. Long story. Please continue, brother-dearest."

"Thanks. Now at that moment, somewhere in New Zealand, an awesome country down the bottom of the world, was a building. It had a ginormous sign saying, _**Zombie Killers 'R' Us. **_

"And inside that building was a room. And in which was one, Lisa Maw. She was sitting at her desk, listening to her MP3 player, whilst playing with her name plate that said, Boss.

"Suddenly, the phone rung. She paused the music and answered the phone. 'Hello? Zombie attack? Atlanta? We're on our way.' she said as she looked at a big red button on her desk. She pressed the button and suddenly sirens rung throughout the air. The girls knew what to do.

"Lisa decided to take the best girls for the job. They knew who they were. They were dressed in their zombie fighting gear and they had their chainsaws, which is another story.

"The 5 girls got into a submarine army tank and set sail for Atlanta. Little did they know, the zombies were waiting." Everyone was listening now because a) this was an alright story and b) there was nothing better to do.

"In Atlanta the girls were getting geared up for the fight. In charge was Lisa, with Maigan as second in charge. Anita was driving the Tank/Sub, Jacqui was doing research, Katelyn was practicing her Kung-Fu moves and Bronté was sharpening her chainsaw.

"Jacqui looked at the zombie gang through some cameras. 'Well, our work is cut out for us' she announced, going to put on the girls theme music. Jacqui pressed Play and Justin Bieber started belting out of the speakers.

"Katelyn blushed and ran over to the CD player to collect the CD. Jacqui rolled her eyes. Then she put in the correct CD. She pressed play and rushed to the door to make a dramatic entrance. The door started to lift and Eye of the Tiger started to belt through the speakers.

"They started their chainsaws and set work to the zombies. It wasn't pretty. Two days later the girls had finally finished destroying the zombies. Or so they thought. They hadn't counted on Fred.

"Fred had walked up behind Maigan and had started to strangle her. Maigan tried to cut the zombie off her but Fred was too strong. As everyone was trying to save Maigan, Lisa had rushed to the tank, which had the CD player in it. She was frantically looking for Micheal Jacksons Greatest Hits. The girls only ever used this in emergencies.

"Lisa turned off Eye of the Tiger and replaced the CD. She looked for the song she wanted. When she found it, she pressed Play. Outside, Fred had loosened his grip on Maigan. Then his head started to twitch. Fred couldn't help himself. He started to dance along to Thriller, all the while, the girls were hacking pieces off him. The end."

Connor finished. Everyone burst out laughing. One of his sisters hi-fiveD him. Katie looked at her watch. 11:45pm. Travis saw Her look at her watch and he stood up.

"Alright everyone. Bed. Now." he commanded. Everyone went off to their tents, either grumbling or not.

"Thanks." Katie said, gratefully. Travis shrugged.

"No problem." he said as they walked to their tent in silence. "I'll wait out here until your ready." he told her.

"Thanks." Katie replied. She unzipped the tent, got in and re-zipped it.

After 5 minutes she got out. She was wearing a white muscle back singlet, green pajama pants with sheep, and ugg boots. On her singlet it said, in tiny letters 'My eyes are up here' with an arrow pointing 's upwards. It's times like this when Travis loves having dyslexia. He tried to decipher the words and got it just in time for Katie to say, "Travis? Your turn."

"O-Oh, y-y-yeah." he stammered, quickly climbing into the tent. After 15 minutes Travis still hadn't opened the door or said he was finished. Katie opened the tent, bracing herself, but instead saw Travis lightly snoring.

Katie rolled her eyes. Then she saw Travis had no sleeping bag. Oh well, she thought as she got into hers. Katie rolled over onto her side and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Chatter. Chatter.<p>

What in the Hades?

Chatter.

Katie rolled over in her sleeping bag. It was quite cold and she wished she had bought a blanket. Katie saw Travis over the other side of the tent. He was in a ball with his teeth chattering.

"Travis?" Katie asked. His eyes opened. He looked bloody freezing.

"Why didn't you bring your sleeping bag?" she asked.

"I dunno," he replied, his teeth chattering.

"Come here." Katie said, motioning to him to come closer. Then she unzipped her sleeping bag so it was like a blanket. Travis gratefully climbed underneath. Katie shook her head and climbed underneath as well.A couple of minutes later, Travis must have been warmed up because he said,

"Katie? I'm still a little cold. We should cuddle. Y'know to preserve body heat." Katie rolled her eyes and rolled over to face Travis. She raised an eyebrow. But then she saw how cold he was. Shit, she thought.

"Fine." she said, reluctantly. Travis smirked, faintly. Katie and Travis moved closer to each other and put their arms around the other one. Katie couldn't really help sniffing Travis, since they were that close together. He smelled like cinnamon.

"Katie?"

"Yea?"

"How do you know when you're in love?" Travis asked, warily. Katie was silent.

"Why don't you ask Aphrodite?" she replied. "Why?"

"No reason." Travis said quickly, so Katie let it go. Where did that come from though?

travis could feel the heat coming of Katie's body. Travis really wanted to kiss her. It would be so easy. _So why don't you?_ A voice asked. _Or are you chicken?_ Definatly not, Travis told the voice. _Well then, do it!_ I will! Travis replied.

Then he tilted his head down in the dark and found Katie's mouth. She kissed him back.

_Not chicken at all._

* * *

><p>Katie was first up out of the two cabins. She went to go brush her teeth and relight the fire.<p>

She couldn't help thinking of last night. She smiled to herself. He kissed her! Yay! _Shut up,_ she told herself. _Nah!_ It said.

Oh well, she couldn't wait for tonight, that's for sure.

**Aaw! **

**So, did you like the campfire story? Hate it? (I hope not…)**

**Thankyou to Blue things are awesome for the story idea! **

**Also, my best friend is finally on Fanfiction! Yay! Her name is Readoholic97. **

**Anyway please click the review button! Its right there!**

**See you next chapter… **


	9. I is for Injury

**Hey Everyone! The second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. Rick Riordan does. And I know there is another ABC of Travis and Katie. I will not copy off of it. **

**I is for injury.**

"Katie, I'm really sorry."

"Travis. You broke my arm."

"And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Katie sighed, holding her arm. It hurt a lot, but she wasn't going to cry in front of Travis. She sighed, again, knowing he was telling the truth. She gave a kind of grimace/smile. Then they both cracked up laughing.

Travis, realizing Katie wasn't going to kill him, started to act like his usual self again.

"Can I kiss it better?" he asked, puckering up. Katie cocked an eyebrow. She gave him a even-with-a-broken-arm-I-can-still-kick-your-ass look. He immediately stopped.

How did Travis break Katie's arm, you ask? Well...

* * *

><p>"Nobody can beat me! I am Travis, the awesome invincible!" Travis declared after beating Micheal Yew in a sword fighting match. Travis had faced and beat most of the guys his age and a group had clustered around wondering who would be next.<p>

Katie had been walking past from the strawberry fields and wondered what was happening when she heard Travis's declaration and rolled her eyes. She walked into the circle of people and picked up a sword.

"Prepare to be beaten" she dared. Travis laughed.

"Katie, Katie. I can't verse you. That would be cruel." he said.

"No, that would be discrimination." she said. Then she said, "Is itty bitty Travie scared he'll be beaten by a girl?" she asked, challenging him.

"No," Travis scoffed. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Katie put her hands on her hips. "Don't worry Stoll. I can look after myself. And if not, I now a certain son of Apollo that can help me." she said. Technically, the last part was true. Kinda. She did know a son of Apollo that would help her. Mark. Gods, he was with her all the time. She liked him but she didn't _like likehim._

Travis looked confused for a second then shook his head, making his brown hair even messier.

"No, Katie-" he started to say but she cut him off.

"Are you chicken Stoll?"

"No," he said, quickly. Too quickly. Katie smiled, then made her arms like wings. She started to cluck, bobbing her head around.

"Ba-uck, bauck, bauck, ba-uck."

"K-k-Katie. Katie." he hissed. She smiled.

"What's the matter Stoll?"

He sighed. "Fine, Gardner. But don't cry when I beat your chicken-y ass."

"Bring it on." she said as shepicked up the sword and got adjusted to it. When she was ready she faced Travis. He smiled at her. She straightened up.

"Travis, what you think is seducing, everyone else thinks is pedophile-ish." Katie said. Travis's smile dropped and he had a determine look on his face. He raised his sword. Katie did the same. Their swords banged together as Travis tried to disarm her. Katie deflected and attacked. Travis avoided it. This went on for minutes.

Attack and defence. Katie was doing better than she had expected. She had beads of sweat on her face. She looked at Travis. He had his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Katie knew that expression. He was concentrating. Hard.

Katie was breathing heavily. Her sword had become quite heavy in her hands. Her movements were now slow and unco-ordinated. Travis came at her but Katie was exhausted. She couldn't move. Travis had measured the distance wrong, and he fell on Katie. Then everyone heard a sickening crack. Somebody had rushed Katie to the infirmary immediately.

* * *

><p>"Katie? Earth to Gardner?" Travis asked her, waving a hand in front of her face.<p>

"Oh! Sorry!" was all Katie could say as she came out of memory lane.

"As I was saying, I think I should make it up to you. What do you want?" he asked. Katie thought about it.

"I dunno." she said. Then she saw Mark rush into the infirmary. Gods, Katie thought.

"Katie-kins! Are you alright?" he asked. She could see, out of the corner of her eye, that Travis was trying, and failing, not to laugh.

"I'm fine." she told Mark. He sighed and hugged her. It was awkward. When he pulled back she was glad. Travis got up from his seat.

"Well, I'd better go. See ya, Katie. Oh, and just tell me what you want for that favor." he said while walking away. Katie watched him go, dismayed.

* * *

><p>Everyone was going up to Katie and signing her cast. Finally, the crowd dispersed. Except for one.<p>

"Sup Katie-kins." Travis Stoll said, hands in his pockets, totally at ease.

"What, Travis?" she asked.

"I just wanted to sign your cast. And remind you of my favor." he said. Katie threw him a sharpie and he set to work while she thought about his offer.

When Travis was finished, Katie said, "I know what I want for my favor." when Travis nodded Katie went on. "When my arm is better, I want a rematch." Travis smiled and chuckled.

"Bring it on." he said. Before she could stop herself, Katie kissed Travis. Only lightly. Then she pulled back, faintly blushing, and she started to walk away, and waved at Travis with her cast. Travis laughed and turned away.

* * *

><p>Katie was reading the messages on her cast. When she spotted a slightly messy scrawl, she started to decipher it. Why couldn't he write in Greek?, Katie thought. When she finally read it, it made her feel warm and fuzzy.<p>

It said:  
><em>To my dear Katie-kins,<br>I'm sorry for breaking your arm.  
>But, it was a good match. You fight well for a girl.<br>And onto more serious matters... Do you still want me to kiss it better?:)  
>I hope you get better .<br>Travis Xo_

Katie was thinking. What kind of guy wrote Hugs and kisses?

A Stoll brother that she was smitten for, though she'd never admit it.

**Well, so far, this is my Favorite chapter! What's your guyses?**

**I hope to update soon… I just have to write the chapter…**

**See ya later, **

**Katie potatey…**


	10. J is for Jealousy

**Well, I don't have much to say… but hopefully I will be updating sooner since it is the holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. Rick Riordan does. And I know there is another ABC of Travis and Katie. I will not copy off it. **

**J is for jealousy**

"Katie!" a male voice called out, over the strawberry fields. Katie inwardly groaned. She got up and dusted herself off.

"Hey Mark." she said, unenthusiastically. He didn't notice.

"Hey Katie-bear." Katie cringed at his latest name for her. "I was thinking do you wanna hang out later?" he asked.

Katie was about to decline when she saw something. More like someone. Who else but Travis?

He was walking over to Mark and Katie when he suddenly did a right-angled turn. And Katie's sister, Isabelle, jumped up to hug him.

_Umm... Ok_, thought Katie. Then she had an idea. An idea that was totally not like Katie at all.

"Of course! We should totally hang out later!" she said in a really loud, obvious voice. Out of the corner of her eye, Katie saw Travis looking at her. Mark didn't seem to pick up her tone.

"Cool. After or before the campfire?" he asked, happily. Katie felt a little pang of guilt wash through her. She tried to ignore it.

"Before." she replied. Mark nodded and walked off, waving. Katie half-heartedly waved back.

* * *

><p>Katie was waiting at her cabin when she saw Mark. Perfect timing, she thought as she saw Travis. She ran towards Mark.<p>

"Hey!" he greeted her. Katie smiled.

"So, what do you wanna do?" she asked him. Mark shrugged.

"Let's take a walk." he suggested. So, they did just that. As they were walking, Mark put his arm around Katie's shoulders. Katie oh-so desperately wanted to shrug it off. Sure Mark was charming, but it seemed like he was wearing perfume. Too much at that.

_Gods, this is painful_, she thought.

"So." Katie said, breaking the awkward silence.

"So." Mark copied. Then unexpectedly, he kissed her. Katie wanted to gag. Not that he wasn't a good kisser or anything, but... he was sticking his wet, slimy tongue down her throat.

Eew.

Katie couldn't take it anymore. She had to get Mark's tongue out of her mouth. So she did the first thing that popped into her mind. She bit down on his tongue. Hard.

Mark screamed like a little girl and recoiled. Then he stared at Katie in shock.

"What wash dat for?" he asked, his tongue swelling. Katie winced.

"I'm so sorry Mark! You caught me by surprise!" Katie said rushing over to him. He was holding his mouth.

On the way, she spotted Travis with her sister, Isabelle.

When Travis saw them, he burst out laughing. Isabelle, even though younger than me, rolled her eyes and shook her head. Katie was beginning to dislike that girl.

After Mark had gone into the infirmary, Katie waited outside. She was so caught up in her own little world that she didn't see Travis sneak up on her.

"So, what did you do to him?" he asked.

Katie jumped. Then she sighed. "N-nothing." she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Liar." Travis said. Then he started to sing. "Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire!"

"Travis. Shut. Up." Katie told him, grabbing his shoulders to stop him from moving.

"Katie, please stop groping my shoulders. I know they are godly and all, but it's kinda weird."

Katie rolled her eyes, but took her hands away from his shoulders.

"Why are you here?" she asked him. Travis shrugged.

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop by." he said.

"I wish you'd drop dead." Katie muttered, jokingly. Travis pretended to be overly shocked.

"Katie. How dare you?" he asked. Katie shrugged.

"Later, Travis." she said, walking away. She knew if she stayed any longer, she would never make it out of that conversation alive.

_

"Katie. We need to talk."

Katie turned around and saw Mark. She didn't smile. She needed to tell him that she was using him to make Travis jealous, but it wasn't working. He kept on hanging around Isabelle.

"Sure." she said as she got up. They walked to the cabins.

"Mark, I-"

"Katie. It's over. I'm sorry. I can't lead you on anymore." he sighed. "The truth is, I was using you to make Isabelle jealous."

Katie was stunned. Oh my gods. He was using her? When she was using him? How ironic.

She started to laugh. Mark stood there, silently, giving Katie a weird look before walking off.

Katie was still standing there, giggling over the ironic-ness when she heard someone arguing. They seemed to be walking in her direction.

Katie knew it was wrong to eavesdrop so she was about to walk away when she heard Travis's voice. On second thought, it's not so bad, Katie thought, hiding.

"Travis, it's over. I don't want to go out with you. I don't know why I ever did. You're immature, stupid, and reckless, not to mention other things. I don't know how Katie puts up with you." she heard Isabelle say.

"Gods, well you're arrogant, stuck up, snobby, and a perfectionist know-it-all. And what does Katie have to do with this?" Travis replied.

"You guys like each other! It's so noticeable. You realize the only reason she was going out with Mark was to make you jealous, which backfired because Mark was trying to make me jealous. You are so clueless." Isabelle said.

Everything was silent and Katie heard footsteps getting softer and softer. Katie thought the coast was clear and walked around the corner.

And right into Travis.

"Katie?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she squeaked.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"No." Katie answered too quickly. A triumphant smile came across Travis's face.

"Yes, you were. Tell me Katie, why were you spying on me. I know I'm awesome and all, but still. Slightly stalker much?" he asked.

Katie rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Travis." she said, patting Travis on the back. Travis grinned.

"Actually, you are in my dreams." he said, matter-of-factly.

"Creepy." Katie muttered. "Now, I was going so, bye." she said as she attempted to walk away. Travis caught her elbow and pulled her back, close to him.

"What was all that stuff about you making me jealous with Mark?" he asked her, looking down into her eyes.

"It was nothing. A rumour. And he was making Isabelle jealous with me. So, I'm not the bad guy." Katie replied.

Travis's eyes bored into hers. "You're lying." he finally said.

"No, I'm not." Katie defended.

"Yes, you were. Your nose scrunched up. You always do that when your lying." he said.

"I do not." she said. Then she realized she just did it.

"See? Told you so." he said, laughing. Katie gave him a glare. "And since you were lying, do you wanna tell me the truth?" he asked.

"Not particularly." she mumbled.

Travis was still for a moment before realizing Katie wasn't going to tell him. He knelt down, and begged.

"Please, please tell me! I won't stop doing this until you tell me! Please tell me, with a cherry on top."

Katie finally cracked. "Fine! I was trying to make you jealous! Happy?"

Travis got up, a smug smile on his face. "I knew it!" Then he started to do a little dance that reminded Katie of a leprechaun. An over-sized hot leprechaun.

"Travis! Stop it." Katie hissed, hoping no-one would see them.

Travis stopped, but still had a smug smile on his face.

"You were trying to make me jealous. Whatever for?" Travis asked, playing dumb. Katie was tongue-tied. So, she did the next best thing.

Can you guess what she did? Yes, she kissed him.

**So, I will be writing the next chapter soon, but I need ideas for L.**

**Also, my best friend is finally on Fanfiction! Even if she hasn't wrote any stories. If she does, I will be screaming it from Olympus, because she is just awesome.**

**Til next time. **

**The spud. (Thought I'd change it up a bit.)**


	11. K is for Kisses

**Uh… Hi guys. I'm so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated. I just haven't been able to get to a computer. And then I got banned from the computer. Don't ask. So, here is a chapter. It is not my best. But… I will make it up to you! I promise. Anyways, a very long and important authors note at the bottom.**

**K is for kisses.**

Katie was lying on her bed with her eyes closed when the paper airplane hit her between the eyes.

"What the fudge?" she asked looking around. Then she saw the airplane. She rolled her eyes and picked it up.

It was a note. She tried to decipher the words. When she finally read it, she frowned.

_Katie,  
>Meet me behind the Hermes cabin. We need to talk.<br>Travis._

Even though it was short, it wasn't like Travis at all. First of, he would have called her a name. He also would have signed of with a ridiculous name like, Handsome Rogue or something like that.

This is not like Travis at all.

Katie got up off her bed and set off to see what was wrong with Travis. When she got to the Hermes cabin, she saw Travis sitting there, his back against the cabin. She sat down next to him.

"Hey." she greeted. He looked at her.

"Hey." he replied.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. Travis sighed.

Woah.

Did Travis just... sigh?

"What are we?" he asked.

"Travis." Katie said slowly. "We are demigods." He rolled his eyes.

"I knew that. I'm not having memory loss. I mean, what are we?" he asked, gesturing to Katie and then back to him.

Oh. Shit.

"Uh..." was all Katie could say.

"I mean, are we friends? Friends with benefits? I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." he said. Katie thought about it for a second.

"How about friends?" she said, though she desperately wanted to scream, 'A couple!'

Travis nodded. "Ok. We'll make a clean slate. No more kissing each other. Just friends." he said, trying to make his voice sound normal. Why? He was disappointed. He desperately wanted her to say something that involved a word before the friend.

"Ok." Katie said, nodding. "A clean slate. So, rewind?" she asked. He nodded.

"Rewind." he said. Then he got up and kissed her on the head and started to walk away. Katie looked at his retreating figure.

"What about the clean slate?" she asked, getting up.

"Starting now." he called over his shoulder. Katie rolled her eyes.

**I know. I know. Its short. And not much of a kiss. Also, some people have been asking: Do they remember the other kisses? Yes, they do. But the next chapter will make it up. It will be gob-smacking! Mind-blowing! And since its so mind-blowing, you should guess what it is. Here are three clues:**

**1) It starts with L (a la duh.)**

**2) it has something to do with a party**

**3) its kind of based off a song. Review and whoever gets it right will get a shout-out.**

**Now… on to more serious matters. I'm kind wondering about my writing style and things like that. And I want to work on what I can improve on. So, what can I improve on? Do you guys like my writing style? Hate it? I just wanna know. It would mean the world if you told me.**

**What would also mean the world is if you guys voted on my poll. *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge***

**So, yeah. I will probably update around Tuesday.**

**See ya then!**


	12. L is for Liquor

**So, here is another chapter, as promised. And I'm actually on time! Go me! Anyway, quite a lot of you, that guessed what this chapter would be, got the song right. Yes, it is Last Friday Night, by Katy Perry.**

**So, for the shout outs: PJOisthebomdiggidy, NinjaNakkiOfCabin11, smiley2232, AstilaInolaTala, overactive-imagination94 for getting the song right! **

**And guys? We have over 100 reviews! So, thanks Percabeth81200 for being our 100th reviewer. im not sure you even knew.**

**And thanks to everyone that voted on my poll. I will be making a new story later today, so pretty please, vote.**

**Anywho, sorry for the long authors note.**

* * *

><p><strong>L is for Liquor and Last Friday nights.<strong>

"Katie! Look at this!" Katie's sister Miranda said, running in the strawberry fields, with a price of paper in her hand.

"What?" Katie asked, semi-alarmed. Miranda just handed her the paper. Once Katie had figured out what it said, Miranda looked at her.

"Are you gonna go?" she asked.

The piece of paper was an invitation for everyone older than sixteen, asking them to attend the Stoll brothers party tonight.

After a bit of thinking Katie decided that it would be fun.

"Sure. What's the worst that could happen?" she asked her half sister.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Miranda asked as they were walking back to the cabins.

* * *

><p>"Do I have to wear this?" Katie asked Miranda, looking in the mirror. Miranda nodded.<p>

"You look hot." she assured her sister. Katie rolled her eyes.

She looked down at the dress she was wearing. Yes, Miranda had gotten Katie into a dress. It was one of those dresses that looked like a tank top and skirt.

So there Katie was, in a dress, getting ready to go to Travis' party. Well, the Stoll's party.

"C'mon." Miranda said, pulling Katie out of the cabin.

"I don't wanna go now!" Katie protested. Miranda just pulled harder.

"Stop being a baby." Miranda told her half sister. Katie stuck out her tongue.

"It'll be fun. When was the last time you loosened up?" Miranda asked.

Katie contemplated this. "Hmm... 3 days, 2 hours, 9 minutes and 47 seconds ago." she said. Miranda rolled her eyes and continued to pull Katie toward the Hermes cabin.

When they got there, Miranda effortlessly strolled in, where Katie hesitated for a second at the door.

"Come on!" Miranda said, dragging her in further.

"Katie! Your here!" called a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Travis, walking towards her. Miranda gave her a thumbs up and walked off.

"Hey Travis." Katie said, playing with her hair, since she didn't know what else to do.

"Hi. I didn't think you would come. And if you did, it would probably be to turn us in." he said enveloping Katie into a hug. All Katie was thinking was, _what in the Hades? _Then she caught a whiff of Travis's breath.

"Travis, are you drunk?" she asked.

"Nope. Just a bit crazy. Travis Stoll can hold his liquor." he assured her, in response to which she rolled her eyes."I bet you can't." he said. She raised her eyebrow in question. "Hold your alcohol." he added on.

"Can too. By the end of the night I will _have _drunk and not _be_ drunk." she told him matter-of-factly.

"Your on." Travis said, holding out his hand. Katie shook it and went to go find out where Travis kept the drinks. Travis suddenly appeared behind her and gave her a beer.

"Thankyou." she said, twisting the top off. He smiled and melted back into the crowd that was drinking and took a sip of beer and stood there awkwardly.

"Katie!" called a faint voice. She turned to the general direction to where the voice had come from. There she could see Travis, Connor, Miranda, Grover and a few other people standing around a make-shift bar. Katie could make out that Grover was the barman.

"Yeah?" she asked as she walked over.

"You," Miranda said, pulling Katie toward the bar. "Are doing shots."

"Oh no." Katie said. "No, no, no, no, no!" she said, trying the resist Miranda's iron grip, setting her down onto a stool next to Travis. He smiled, goofily at her. She gave him one of her infamous glares.

"C'mon Katie. Loosen up. You have to drink for the bet." he said. In response, she held up her beer. He gave her a 'Give-me-a-break' look.

"Doesn't count, Katie-kins." he said in a sing song voice. She rolled her eyes.

After what seemed like forever, Katie mumbled something.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Fine. I'll do the shots." she said, louder. Travis, Miranda and Connor grinned triumphanly. Grover, from behind the bar, got out two shot glasses and some vodka. Katie gulped.

_Oh shit,_ she thought.

"Alright there Katie?" Travis asked her.

"Of course." she said, turning to Grover, who had put the shot glass in front of her, and one in front of Travis.

She picked it up and downed it without a second thought. Then she noticed everyone staring at her.

"What?" she asked. Miranda shrugged and Connor had miraculously disappeared. She turned to Travis, who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Bottoms up." he said, downing his shot.

* * *

><p>"And I said, 'Dude, you... you...' I dunno." a very drunk Katie trailed off, smiling at Travis. He chuckled at her.<p>

"You are one serious drunk." he told her. She grinned and giggled. Then she started to hiccup.

"Oops." she giggled, then hiccuped again. Travis rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed Katie's drink before she could take a sip.

She giggled before cutting short, looking at Travis. She tilted her head toward him and he brung his head toward her- only to have one of his curls to be pulled with Katie making 'boing' sound effects.

_What the Hades? _Travis asked himself as Katie pulled another curl.

"Boing." she said, before erupting into giggles. Travis sighed.

"Ok. Time for you to go to bed." he said. Even though drunk-Katie was amusing, and he had gotten all the blackmail he would need, he didn't want her to injure herself.

"No." Katie said, pointing her finger at Travis as if he were a dog. "Bad curly wurly." she managed before hiccuping.

Travis sighed again, looking for someone to help him. He didn't see Connor anywhere, he saw Miranda making out with some guy. So that's where Connor was. On the receiving end of Miranda's lips. Well, they couldn't help.

Nope, Travis seemed to be the only person decently sober.

Stupid alcohol.

Katie was still going on about him being a bad hedgehog or some shit like that.

"Alright then." Travis said, ignoring Katie and picking her up. Bridal style.

"Put me down." she squealed. Travis ignored her and walked out of the cabin. When the cold air hit Katie, she shivered and hugged Travis so hard around his neck that he couldn't breath. Literally.

"K-K-Katie. Can't. Breath." he managed to wheeze out. She giggled, but loosened her grip.

"Travis? Did you realize that your Dad's name, Hermes, rhymes with herpes. Is your dad the god of STDs?" Katie asked him. Travis shook his head.

"No, that's Apollo."

She nodded and went silent for a second. "You have big muscles." she said in a sing song voice. "And curly wurly hair. Trav? You're very pretty. Pretty, pretty, hot!" she said, still hugging his neck.

"Oh, yeah?" Travis asked, smirking, wondering where this was going.

"Yup." Katie said nodding. "And that's why I love you." Travis stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" he asked her, looking into her green eyes. She nodded, and even though it had only been mere days since they had called for the clean-slate friendship, Travis kissed her. While holding her. Bridal style.

Katie's mouth tasted like alcohol, but he didn't care. When he pulled back, Katie giggled, reminding him of her drunken state.

Travis was thankful for Katie being drunk. _Hopefully, she doesn't remember anything,_ he thought. That would kinda, Y'know, fudge up their friendship.

While Katie was still holding onto Travis's neck, going on about hippocampi and how Percy looked like Harry Potter, he had walked into the Demeter cabin and laid Katie down on her bed.

As soon as her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep. Travis kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight." he whispered, leaving the cabin.

* * *

><p>The light streaming through the windows was practically burning holes in Katie's eyelids. She groaned and rolled over. And landed on the floor with a thud.<p>

"Ow." she said, holding her head. "Stupid hangover."

She groggily got up and got dressed, not making sudden movements, for she knew if she did, a stab of pain would go through her skull.

Katie eventually made her way to the dining pavilion were she was met with sympathetic smiles, rolling of eyes, and Travis Stoll.

Katie couldn't remember anything from last night, after the first round of shots. She was hoping Travis could fill her in. She walked up to the Hermes table, where Travis was sitting, laughing with his siblings. When he saw Katie, a look of concern flashed across his face and he walked over to her.

"I hate you." she said.

"Um... Ok. What did I do again?" he asked.

"You bet that I wouldn't get drunk. I got drunk. And now I have a huge hangover and no memory of last night." she said. Relief washed over Travis, knowing she wouldn't remember the drunken kiss.

"Oh. I thought you might hate me for all the blackmail I collected, and could very easily post on the internet." he said, jokingly.

"You wouldn't." Katie said.

"Nah. I wouldn't. One sec." he said, holding up a finger. He walke away. When he returned he had a plate and a glass full of juice.

"Sit." he commanded. Katie sat at her table and Travis put the plate and glass down. On the plate were two eggs and a banana.

"Eat. It helps with hangovers." he said, sitting across from her.

"Thanks." she said with a smile before she started to eat. When Katie had finished, Travis asked her if she were feeling better.

"A little." she replied, getting up. "I'll probably go sleep." she added. Travis nodded, and they both walked toward the cabins.

"Travis? What happened last night?" she asked him, in front of the Demeter cabin.

"Uh..." Travis said, ruffling his hair. He opted not to tell her about the kiss. Or what she told him. "Connor and Miranda started making out." he said. Katie started to laugh.

"Oh my gods. Do you have a picture?" she asked. He nodded.

"What about me? I didn't completely embarrass myself, did I?" she asked.

"Nah. You said some pretty weird crap about Percy looked like Harry Potter, which he kinda does, hedgehogs, and you refered to my hair as a slinky. You also asked if my dad was the god of STDs." he replied.

"Oh my gods. Shit." she said, more to herself than Travis.

"So I put you to bed." he continued.

"Thanks." she said. "Speaking about bed, I am tired. Later Trav. And thanks." she said, before she disappeared into her cabin.

Travis started to walk away, but Katie's head popped around the doorframe.

"Oh, and Travis? Of what I can remember, it was fun. We should do it again. Next Friday night." she said. Travis laughed.

"Sure thing, Kates. But I'm not letting you anywhere near the alcohol." he said. Katie smiled and disappeared again. Travis smiled to himself and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it gob-smacking? Im joking. But that was so much fun to write. I think it might be my favorite chapter. or its up there, anyway.<strong>

**And guess what? I have a dictionary! Now, you may not think thats much, but it means i will have more creative chapters! which is better for everyoyone.**

**And make sure you read the next chapter, for somethin BIG will happen!**

**Also, before I forget, I do not support underage drinking. Katie was 17 in this chapter, and i dont know what the legal age is in your country, but here its 18. So, yeah.**

**Seeja next time.**

**Dont forget to review, and vote on my poll.**

**lovee lots,**

**the spud.**


	13. M is for Makeovers and Mud

**I'm baaack! And im sorry for the late update, but this is my longest, funniest, cheesiest, weirdest, chapter yet… or maybe it's just me. I dunno. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, my lovely readers, I have two, no three, new stories. If you could check them out, I will lovee you forever… or is that too OTT? Anyway please check them out. A virtual cookie to the first reviewers…**

**Also… GUESS WHAT? The last chapter had the most reviews out of all of my chapters! Yay! (: **

**Anyway, on with the story… **

**M is for Makeover and Mud**

* * *

><p>It was summer. The birds were singing, the monsters killing and Travis and Katie were friends.<p>

Wait. WTF?

Yes, Travis and Katie were actually friends. I know! I thought it was the end of the world but we should have seen it coming. I mean, how many times can mortal enemies kiss?

So anyway, it was a nice summer's day, when Katie was daydreaming about... things (Well, can't you guess?), when Miranda walked into their cabin.

Miranda flopped on Katie's bed. Katie looked at her and then presumed daydreaming.

"So." Miranda said, pulling Katie out of her daydream once again.

"So." Katie replied, wondering where the Hades this was going.

"You and Travis, huh?" Miranda asked.

"As friends." Katie replied.

"But is that what you want?" Miranda asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Katie asked.

"Well, everyone knows that you like Travis." Miranda explained. Katie opened her mouth to protest but Miranda had already slapped her hand over Katie's mouth.

"OW!" Katie shouted, though it was muffled by Miranda's hand.

"And everyone knows that you're _'friends'. _So now, he probably won't acknowledge the fact that you're a girl. Either that or he'll want to get into your pants. But lets go with not acknowledging you're a girl. So, you need to show him that you are a girl, and that you like him." Miranda said.

"How and why?" Katie asked after prying Miranda's iron grip fingers from her mouth.

"How: a makeover. Why: I thought we established that." Miranda said to her seemingly oblivious sister.

"No, I mean, why are you _'helping' _me?" Katie asked, making quotation marks around the word helping, for she had already been a victim of Miranda's _'helping'. _Let's just say, it wasn't pretty.

"Because," Miranda explained, "seeing you and Travis acting like retarded jellyfish, kissing all the time, is enough to make me sick." the ever sensitive Miranda said.

Katie looked at her and made a mental note never to let her near the Demeter's gardens again. She feared about what the Hades Miranda was growing, though she was pretty sure it would be illegal.

"Plus I'm bored and I want to give someone a makeover." Miranda added.

Katie thought about getting a makeover and listed PRO's and CON's in her head.  
><strong>PRO: <strong>Travis will notice me.  
><strong>CON: <strong>So will every other perverted guys (and in some cases, girls) at camp.  
><strong>PRO: <strong>Travis might like me back.  
><strong>CON: <strong>He might not.  
><strong>PRO: <strong>I'll get a makeover.  
><strong>CON: <strong>There have been fatalities from Miranda's 'makeovers'.  
><strong>PRO: <strong>What do I have to lose? Wait. Don't answer that. The answer? A whole freaking lot.

* * *

><p>Travis was looking for Connor when it happened.<p>

It was like a Mexican wave. A door opened, someone innocently looked in that direction and gasped, so someone else looked and gasped.

Soon, the whole camp was frozen, shocked. It was as if Kronos had frozen time. Oh wait, he's been there, done that.

It just so happens that Travis's quest for Connor had led him near the cabins, wondering what the Hades was going on.

So, Travis went to investigate. He looked into the direction of the Demeter cabin and his jaw just about dropped to the ground.

Emerging from the Demeter cabin was none other than Katie.

Her curly brown hair, which was always in a ponytail, had been straightened, it was now out of her ponytail and looked like the colour of chocolate.

Katie also had makeup on. Katie _never _had makeup on, Travis thought. Except for those few 29 times. However, it wasn't like Travis was counting. _Pfft._

To Travis, Katie just looked so... so... so super-mega-awesome-foxy-hot.

Before Travis realized what he was doing, he was moving toward Katie. She was standing there awkwardly, looking at all the people staring at her.

Travis looked at Katie, who was looking beautiful, yet rubbing her arm awkwardly, then to the people making her uncomfortable.

Travis then knew what he had to do.

"Oi!" he shouted to the campers. "Take a picture! It lasts longer."

And with that, most of the staring campers left, though the perverted guys (and girls) along with some of the spiteful Aphrodite campers stayed.

Travis sighed in exasperation. "Scram!" he shouted, shooing them with his hands. When they had left, he turned to Katie, who had a thankful smile on her face that could barely be detected.

"Thanks." she said, walking over toward Travis.

He smiled. "Don't worry 'bout it." he said, looking at Katie's appearance.

"Nice." he muttered, then when he realized what he said, he froze and quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Upon hearing those words, Katie blushed a deep red, which Travis thought was adorable.

Travis found he was blushing too when he said, "I mean, you look really nice. A-and you are nice. And I'm babbling so I'm gonna shut up now."

Katie gave a little giggle. "Thanks. I think. Miranda got her hands on me." she explained. Travis only nodded.

They stood there, a meter apart, standing awkwardly.

"So." Travis said.

"So." Katie replied, then giggled when she remembered her's and Miranda's conversation earlier.

Travis looked at her. Then, he really looked at her. "Katie..." he started to say but drifted off, unsure.

He took a step forward, and Katie took a step backwards, so that her back was against the Demeter cabin. Travis paused, then took another step toward her, so that Katie had to look up to see Travis and Travis had to look down.

"Why did you do this?" Travis asked her, whispering, gesturing to her.

Katie was silent for a second. She bit her lip, then sighed, then ran her hand through her hair, messing it up.

Travis chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Katie looked up into his eyes. They stayed there for who knows how long.

"You know, the whole camp is watching us, right?" Katie whispered, still looking into Travis's sky blue eyes. She felt as if she could look into them forever.

Travis smiled his signature mischievous smile. "Well, let's give them a show." he said.

Katie frowned in confusion for a second before Travis put one of his hands on the small of her back and a hand on the back of her head and effortlessly dipped her, dance style, in front of the whole camp.

Katie clumsily put her arms around Travis's neck before she landed on her butt.

"This is so cheesy." she told him. Travis winked.

"The thing is, Miss Gardner, I'm confused. You have to help me. See, there's this girl. She has green eyes, the colour of grass, hair that looks like liquid chocolate, lips that look like rose petals and as soft too. She is beautiful, but also impossible. The complete opposite of me. She cares for everything. She is sweet, but sometimes scares the shit out of me and I don't know what to do. I am forever thinking about her. Help me, for I think I'm in love." he said, never wavering, always holding Katie's eyes, and body.

"Well, I would Mr Stoll, but I have a problem of my own. There's this boy. He has eyes so blue, you'd think you could just fall into them. He is so charming, yet so infuriating. He always makes me feel better, though I'd never let on. He says the littlest things that make me giggle. We are complete opposites, and yet, it makes it better. I honestly think I love him." she said, the last few words a bare whisper.

"Miss Gardner, if I am to kiss you right now you have to promise you won't tell the girl I care for more than anything in the world. I would even give up Red Vines for her. So promise me, you won't tell her." Travis asked.

Katie smiled at the Red Vines comment. She knew how much he loved those.

"Fine. But only if you swear never to tell the boy I'm head-over-heels for, I don't see problem." she said. Travis smiled.

"We have a deal." he said, and before he could say something else, Katie had bought her lips up to meet his. While Travis was still holding her. While the whole camp was watching them. And as soon as Katie's and Travis's lips met, the camp broke out into cheers.

Katie and Travis broke apart, Katie blushing. Travis lifted her back up to her feet. The campers were waiting anxiously to see what would happen next.

What happened was, Travis smiled and winked at Katie before grabbing her hand and running off toward the forest.

"Travis! Slow down!" Katie squealed.

"Ok." Travis said, stopping abruptly. Katie, avoiding to run into Travis, slipped in the mud, falling on her butt.

"Oh!" was all she could say as mud flinged onto her. She wiped it from her eyes and looked up at Travis, who was shaking, trying not to laugh. He couldn't help it and finally let out a chuckle.

Katie sent him one of her infamous glares.

"I'm sorry." he apologized, still shaking. "But you should've seen your face."

Katie continued to glare at him.

He smiled and outstretched his hand to pull Katie up. She took his hand, but instead of lifting her up, Katie pulled on his hand to make Travis fall in the mud with her.

Even more mud got on Katie, but she didn't care. She took one look at Travis and then they both started laughing.

"You just ruined your makeover." Travis pointed out. Katie shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."

"Y'know, you never answered my question. Why d'you do it?" Travis asked.

"Honestly? For you. Miranda got to me, saying that you wouldn't notice me as a girl anymore and crap like that." she said, trailing off, avoiding Travis's gaze.

When she finally looked in his direction, he was laughing.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Do you actually think that I could forget that you were a girl? That is the most retarded thing I've heard all summer. Katie, I was telling the truth back there. I think I love you. No. I know I love you." Travis said, earnestly.

In spite of herself, Katie snorted. "That was so cheesy." she told him.

"That's my specialty." Travis assured her, grinning. Katie rolled her eyes.

After a second of awkward silence, Travis spoke. "So, are you gonna say it back?" he asked.

Katie shook her head. "Nah." she said, giggling.

Travis looked heartbroken for a millisecond before he realized it was a joke. Then, he decided to splash some of the mud they were still sitting in, on Katie.

"Oh!" she gasped as the first lot of mud hit her. She turned to face Travis.

"It is so on, Stoll." she said before the second lot of many mud balls were thrown.

After about 5 minutes, Katie held up her hands.

"I surrender." she said, getting up. Travis got up too. "I surrender and I love you. Happy?" Katie asked him.

"Very." he said as he pulled Katie in for another kiss.

When they pulled away from each other, though unfortunately (for them) only for air, Katie spoke up.

"Should we go back?" she asked gesturing to their muddy clothes and faces.

"Sure." Travis said, linking his hand with hers. Katie's heart gave a little leap of excitement and started to blush.

They walked out of the forest, hand-in-hand.

When they came into view of the cabins, they could see Connor giving Miranda some drachmas.

Travis and Katie looked at each other before walking forward.

"See? It worked!" Miranda said.

"Yeah, it helped me as much as making me feel awkward in front of the whole camp." Katie said.

"But it must have helped." Miranda said, gesturing to the couples entwined hands.

"No. I don't think it did." Travis said.

"That's for sure." Katie muttered.

"Fine. Whatever! But I am a genius." she said before walking away.

"Drama Queen!" Connor sang as he walked off in the other direction.

"C'mon." Katie said, pulling at Travis with their entwined hands. Travis willingly caught up.

"So." Katie said, smiling as they were walking with no direction.

"So." Travis said, the same smile etched on his face.

"We should probably get the mud off us." Travis suggested. Katie nodded.

"Wonder why Miranda and Connor didn't ask us about the mud." she said aloud.

"They probably thought it was some weird voodoo sex thing." he replied.

"Voodoo sex thing?" Katie echoed. "Is that what goes through your head? Voodoo sex?"

"Well, no. But now it is. And when you say it, it sounds so much hotter." Travis replied.

In response, Katie rolled her eyes. In response to that, Travis nudged Katie with his shoulder. Katie nudged back.

They were like that for the rest of the day.

**They are finnaly together! People have been asking and soo… there you are! **

**So… kudos' for people who got the AVPM quote… and in this, I'm really not liking Miranda, or is it just me? Am writing the next chappie so that should be up whenever I can be bothered. Also, don't forget to check out my other stories please! **

**Lovee long time**

**Katie potatey!**


	14. N is for Navigationamal skills

**Hello my awesome-tastic faithful readers! You don't know how long I spent on this chapter, (2 days)… but I couldn't decide on what to write about. Firstly, it was nightmares, but that was soooo boring, then I had naked, but that wasn't going anywhere good, so then I decided to pay tribute to the Libra invisible man (thumbs up if you know what im talking about. If you don't, You tube!), but that was too awkward, so then I wanted to do ninjas, but I could only come up with random crap for that.**

**So, I hope you enjoy my chapter. Not my best but not my worst.**

**Also, thankyou to the people who read my other stories. If you haven't, please do. It would mean the world to me.**

**For the readers of Change: no, I haven't forgotten about you. I am writing a chapter, its just taking soo slow. As soon as I finish the chapter, it will be up.**

* * *

><p><strong>N is for Navigationamal skills. (Yes, its supposed to be spelt like that)<strong>

"Travis? We're lost."

Travis sighed, knowing Katie was right but Travis, not wanting to be wrong then shook his head.

"No, I'm sure it's this way." Travis said as he pointed right and started walking in that direction, narrowly avoiding a car.

See, Travis and Katie were on a pair bonding activity that Chiron wanted them to do. They got to pick their pairs and then navigate through New York to Times Square, while picking up campers along the way. Sort of like a scavenger hunt.

So there Travis and Katie were, lost in New York and Travis refused to buy a map.

"It's against the rules, Katie-darling." Travis argued. Katie stopped dead. "What?" he asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend? Travis Stoll. Obeying Rules. Holy shit." she said, muttering the last part.

"What about Katie Gardner, wanting to break the rules AND swearing?" Travis asked her in return.

Katie started to walk past Travis. "That's your fault." she said, crossing the road.

Travis waited a moment, thinking of if it were his fault or not, before following after Katie.

"So, what do the clues say?" Katie asked Travis. Chiron had given them clues on where to find the demigods.

"Uh." Travis said as he patted his pockets trying to find the sheet of paper. After several minutes, he found it in the sole of his shoe.

"Why was it in your shoe?" Katie asked, a bit disgusted.

"Y'know what they say. When in doubt, put it in your shoe." he replied. Katie looked bewildered.

"_What! _Who says that?" she asked.

"Me. Just then. Didn't you hear me?" Travis replied, a little smirk on his face.

Katie glared at him. Travis continued to smirk.

"Katie, I am immune to your glare." Travis stated. Katie cocked her eyebrow and gave him a good punch to the arm. Travis screamed like a girl.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I just wanted to make sure I have something to use against you." she said, shrugging, before walking away.

Travis followed, rubbing his arm, muttering about abusive girlfriends.

Katie turned to him, and sighed. "I'm sorry." she said.

Travis didn't look convinced. "Can you kiss it better?" he asked.

Katie looked at him. "I will kiss your lips. Not your arm. I don't know where that has been."

"How do you know where my lips have been?" he asked. Katie raised her eyebrows. "N-n-not like t-that. I- I mean... I'm going to shut up now."

Katie giggled and Travis pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met and Katie put her arms around Travis' waist. They continued to kiss right until...

"Aha!" Katie said, pulling Travis' wallet out of his back pocket.

"Hey!" he shouted, attempting to grab his wallet.

Katie kept his wallet out of arms distance (which was hard because he was so much taller than her), and managed to get a $5 note out of it.

She threw Travis his wallet, which he caught, and set off at a sprint, with Travis at her heels.

Travis caught up with her just as she was buying a map. Travis rolled his eyes. "Katie. My dad is Hermes. My navigationamal skills are like, legit."

"Of course they are." she said sarcastically. He didn't notice. "And anyway, do you want Percy and Annabeth to win the prize? Or even Miranda?" she asked him.

Travis' eyes lit up. "There's a prize?"

"Yes. That's what Chiron said."

"Then no way in Hades am I letting Percy, Annabeth or Miranda winning it. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Travis and Katie ran into Times Square an hour later, looking for Chiron in his wheelchair. While two kids were getting piggyback rides on them.<p>

They ran up to Chiron panting.

"We're here. We made it. Where's the prize?" Travis panted.

Katie set the demigod on her back down and then helped the little boy on Travis' back down.

Travis and Katie stood there, fingers entwined, waiting for Chiron to say something.

"Travis. Katie. You are team number one. Congratulations." Chiron said.

Katie almost giggled, because if reminded her of The Amazing Race. Katie felt Travis getting impatient.

"And the prize?" Travis asked. Katie rolled her eyes.

Chiron revealed to him a bright green t-shirt, that looked to small to fit Travis or even Katie. Travis looked at it.

"Thanks?" he said, though it sounded more like a question as he gingerly picked up the shirt.

"If you don't want it, give it to the kids." Katie suggested. Travis looked at the t-shirt that looked like Chiron just bought from a gift store that would be two sizes too small.

The kids, upon hearing this, looked at Travis. He threw the t-shirt at them. "Go fetch." he muttered.

Katie looked at her boyfriend. "They aren't dogs." she said.

Travis only looked at the kids who were fighting over the t-shirt like dogs fighting over a bone. Then Travis looked at Katie.

"Yeah, yeah." she said, waving her hand dismissively.

The couple decided to go on a walk since none of the teams were back yet.

Travis slung his arm around Katie's shoulder and they started to wander off.

They kept walking and walking and talked about everything and nothing. About an hour and a half later, Katie suggested they go back.

Travis nodded and started walking west.

"Travis?" Katie asked.

"Yeah?"

"It's this way." Katie said, pointing in the other direction.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's this way." Travis argued.

"I bet if we go my way, we'll be back there in no time."

"Katie, have you forgot about my navagationamal skills?" Travis asked. "If we go my way, I'll bet we get there."

"How much do you want to bet Stoll?"

"A kiss. And you?"

"Same."

"Shake. If we go your way and it's right, I owe you a kiss, but if we go my way and I'm right, you owe me a kiss. Comprendo?" Travis asked, going over the bet.

Katie shook his hand.

"Now let's go this way." they both said at the exact same time going opposite ways.

Katie sighed. "There's only one way to solve this." she said before the both shouted, "Rock, paper, scissors."

Katie pulled rock while Travis drew paper.

"Paper beats rock! I win!" Travis said, while doing a little dance.

"Let's see you defend yourself against paper when I throw rocks at you." Katie muttered.

Travis, upon hearing that, sighed. "Fine." he said.

"Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock." they both shouted at the same time.

Katie pulled Spock while Travis pulled rock.

"Damn." Travis said. "Best out of three?" Katie nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock."

Katie, this time, drew lizard, while Travis drew scissors.

"Scissors decapitate lizard. Let's go." he said, steering Katie in his direction.

* * *

><p>"Where have you two <em>been?<em>" Annabeth asked, three hours later. Katie glared at Travis.

"Uh..." was all Travis could say. Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked away.

Travis turned to Katie.

"I was right. I was right." she sang as she did a little victory dance.

"C'mon." he said, walking toward the impatient group.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Katie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" Travis asked clueless. Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh!" he said, as he remembered their bet.

He walked closer to Katie and bent down so their lips could touch.

Suddenly, they both heard Connor yell, "Get a room!"

Katie and Travis broke apart, blushing. They walked hand in hand to the van where they got in. Travis punched Connor on the arm before he sat down next to Katie.

"Later." he promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha! don't know why I did that. I just did. So, enjoy it? I hope you did. <strong>

**Anyway, I have importantato news. Im thinking of a sequel. I know im only up to N but im just thinking of the prospect of a sequel. There will be a poll on my page.**

**Also, you guys seemed to like the last chapter, and some of you didn't like Miranda either. I don't know why, but I think that deserves a hi-five!**

**So, I was going to write something incredibly important but now I forgot. Suck. Instead, I'll ask you a totally random as question. If you had a superpower, what would it be? (told you it was random.) I, personally would want to fly.**

**So yeah, au revoir until next time,**

**Katie-potatey (:**


	15. O is for Omnibus

**Happy second day of summer!**

**So, here we are again. Sorry this chapter's short but again, I could not decide what to write about. Such an ordeal. Anyway, this chapter is short, but hey. it's a chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>O is for Omnibus<strong>

Travis knocked hesitantly on the Demeter cabin's door. Inside he could hear crashing, screaming and shouting.

"Katie?" he asked. No answer. More crashing. Travis tried to open the door, but it was locked.

More crashing and a repressed scream.

"Katie?" Travis shouted, worried. He tried opening the door again, wiggling the doorknob, pushing up against the door. Nothing except the sounds of fighting.

Images flashes through Travis' mind. Katie being strangled, raped, being tortured by rats and Brie cheese...

Travis went to look through the windows, but the curtains were pulled.

_Shit,_ Travis thought.

He ran back to the door and tried to make it move again.

1,2,3. Travis took a few steps back, got a running start and headed straight for the door.

Which he then broke.

"Travis?" asked a very confused, and pissed off, Katie.

"Katie?" asked a very confused, and even more confused, Travis.

"Where are the rats and Brie cheese?" he asked, looking around the room. It was clean and perfect, except for well, the broken door. It was dark in the room too (hence the closed curtains), and on one of the bunks there was a laptop.

"What?" Katie asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing. I heard screams and crashes and I was wondering if you were alright." Travis explained.

Katie's face, which had portrayed anger and confusion melted into gratitude and Aaw-iness. (the face you make when you go 'Aaw!')

"Travis... I was only watching the Vampire Diaries omnibus on my laptop, although it's finished now." Katie said.

Travis looked around, embarrassed. "_Pfft!_ Please! I knew that. _Pfft_." he said. Katie raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Well, since the Vampire Diaries finished, what's on next?" Travis asked his girlfriend. She looked back at him.

"There's nothing on next." she said.

This time, Travis rolled his eyes. "Come on. What were you going to watch next?"

Katie was debating whiter or not to tell him. This was her me time, and Travis probably wouldn't want to watch it anyway.

"It's a tossup between Glee and Criminal Minds." she said finally.

Travis paused for a second, thinking. Then he finally said, "I don't want to watch serial killers. Let's watch Glee!"

Katie was kind of worried. She was still in her pyjamas, watching TV shows that she had missed over the summer, and Travis wanted to join her, watching Glee. But then again, this was Travis.

Katie shrugged. "Ok. But first, what are you doing about that door?" she said, pointing to the gaping hole that used to the Demeter cabin door.

"Uh... One sec." Travis said, holding a finger up to his girlfriend. Then, Travis walked up to a random bed, pulled back the duvet, and pulled the sheet off the bed.

He then went over to a desk, picked up a vivid and a piece of paper. He wrote something on the paper using the vivid, and then tore the place up looking for something.

Travis then stood up from his frivolous search, holding a safety pin. He then clipped the piece of paper to the sheet.

Katie still stood there, her arms crossed. She was watching Travis with amusement.

Travis then got the sheet and nailed it (with a hammer and nails) to the doorframe. Top and bottom corners. The sheet of paper was facing the inside of the cabin and it said,_ Omnibus Screening, Do **NOT** Disturb._

Katie scratched the back of her neck. "Travis? If the sign is facing inside, how is anyone going to see it?" she asked.

"Uh..." Travis said, shrugging.

"And, how are we supposed to get out, and the campers get in?" Katie asked. Travis scratched his head.

"I guess I didn't think of that." he said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Glee awaits us." Katie said, grabbing Travis' hand and pulled him toward her bed. She jumped on to it and moved over to make room for Travis.

Travis then laid down on his stomach and Katie pressed play on her laptop.

* * *

><p>So, there Katie and Travis were, watching Glee and singing along, badly, to the words.<p>

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause your amazing, just the way you are." Travis sung, at the top of his lungs. Katie giggled.

"You are so retarded." she joked. Travis pretended to he hurt.

"Gasp." he said, which sent them both laughing.

"Should we continue to watch?" Katie asked. Travis nodded.

"Sure."

They continued to watch Glee, and when Glee finished, they both decided to watch Big Bang Theory instead of Criminal Minds.

Although, much to Their disappointment, they never got around to watching it.

There was a loud knock on the door (well, the doorframe), and Travis and Katie both looked at each alarmed.

"Open up!" a manly voice said. Katie and Travis scrambled off the bed.

"We have the cabin surrounded." the voice said, again.

Katie peeked out the window and saw that the cabin was indeed surrounded. She had no idea what was going on, and she was pretty sure Travis didn't either.

"Katie?" Travis asked. Katie turned to him.

"Yeah?" she asked. Travis picked up her hands and held them in his own. Katie looked up to face him.

"I just want to let you know, if we don't make it out alive, I love you." Travis said, dramatically,

"I love you, too." Katie replied, equally as dramatic. But then she ruined the act and giggled. Therefore, Travis started to laugh.

Katie kissed him on the lips. Just a peck. "C'mon. Let's see what this is about." she said.

Travis nodded, held her hand and they started toward the door (sheet).

"Come out with your hands up!" the manly voice said.

The couple ripped the sheet off the nails, raised their entwined (as well as their free) hands and stepped out into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>If only dramatic started with O. You don't know how tempted I was to leave out the kiss. So why was the Demeter cabin surrounded? Was it Katie and Travis's bad singing? Or something more sinister? Tell me your thoughts.<strong>

**And I have decided to make a sequel to 26 kisses. So, this chapter's sequel hint: it's not really a sequel.**

**Also, everyone, I have recently created a FictionPress and I have a story on there. If you would like to know my name, just PM or ask in a review.**

**So, this week's question, which is relevant in a way that you do not know of yet, is….**

**What is your favourite song? Mine, I have many. I shall count them now. One sec… ok, my ipod says, I have 9 favourite songs. They include songs by We the Kings, Neon Trees, Gavin de Graw, Jessie J, One direction (I love them!) (A LOT.) and Paolo Nutini. Oh, and I forgot, Miss Taylor Swift. So yeah, what is your favourite song?**

**Also, next chapter will be Christmas themed! Yay!**

**So, yeah. I had better go. **

**In the wise, wise word of Niall Horan (One Direction band member)**

**POTATO! (in Irish accent.)**


	16. P is for Presents

**Merry Christmas my special guyses!**

**Ah, are you guys looking forward to Christmas? Of course you are. At least I hope you are. If you aren't here is a virtual present. It's what you've always wanted! It's a (insert hopefully a totally random object, here. Yes right here. Just insert it. There you go!)**

**So, I guess should give you the chapter… And guess what's even better? It's normal-ish length! Not a short and shitty chapter! Yay! I'm back! (for right now). But don't expect a chapter soon though. The next letter is Q, and im stumped. So, any suggestions. And just so you know, pretty please read the AN below.**

**Also, I've decided to do this chapter a little different and I'm dreading it. Gah. You'll see why.**

* * *

><p><strong>P is for Presents. <strong>_(Wasn't much of a surprise, was it?)_

Travis put down the shovel, shaking his head at the shop assistant. It was December 23rd, and Travis still hadn't found the perfect gift for Katie.

He had been looking and looking. Gardening crap, books, perfume. Nothing seemed right for Katie. Not for their first Christmas together.

It honestly annoyed Travis immensely that Katie said she wanted nothing for Christmas.

I mean, what sane person doesn't want anything for Christmas? Fudge, even insane people want stuff for Christmas, like world domination or Robert Pattinson.

Travis sighed, walking out of the shop. For such a large place, New York had shit shops.

Ugh, why couldn't there just be a shop made for Katie. That would make life so much easier.

But, as the Fates hated him, life was not simple.

Travis sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, before walking up the street.

Travis walked past numerous shops. No, no, no, ugh, no, no, no, porn shop, no, Travis thought as he passed them.

Travis sighed again, and realised he had hit rock bottom. He was desperate.

Desperate enough? a voice in Travis' head thought.

Yes, I think I am, Travis thought.

Travis reluctantly pulled out his phone and diaper a number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end answered.

"Hello, sir. Travis here." Travis said, feeling incredibly lame, petrified and a bit threatened by the man speaking over the phone.

"Oh, hello Travis. What's wrong?" the man asked.

"Um... I need help picking out Katie's Christmas present." Travis said, bracing himself from the gust of cold wind and the man's reaction.

Travis heard a sigh over the phone.

"Fine. But follow my instructions very carefully."

* * *

><p>"Trav!" Katie shouted, hugging him, as he got out of the car.<p>

"Hey, Katie! Merry Christmas." Travis said, hugging his girlfriend back.

They pulled back and Katie started talking non-stop. Travis thought she might be a little high. Off sugar. Gods, Katie doesn't do drugs.

Miranda does.

Well, in Travis's opinion anyway.

Travis, only staying for Christmas Eve, let the taxi go, paying beforehand.

He grabbed Katie's hand and they walked up the stairs to her house. And in that house, Katie's father stood, cup of coffee in his hand, watching the news.

"Travis, you've met Dad." Katie said, gesturing to her father.

Yes, Travis had met Katie's father... and boy, was it awkward.

_"So, you're Travis." Mr Gardner said. It wasn't a question. Travis stood there, awkwardly._

_"Yes, sir." Travis replied. Mr Gardner nodded. They were standing just inside the camp boundaries, waiting for Katie._

_"Travis, I'll be frank. If you hurt my daughter, I will hurt you. Be aware of that." Katie's dad said, all of a sudden._

_Travis gulped. "I wont hurt your daughter, sir. She means the world to me."_

_Me Gardner smiled. "Just making sure. I have a friend that has a dead-hole. I'm sure he wouldn't mind of I used it."_

_Travis gulped again._

_"You realise I am only joking. Although I will hurt you if you heart her. Make sure of that."_

_Travis nodded.  
><em>  
>"Mr Gardner." Travis greeted, stretching his arm out, so that Katie's dad could shake his hand.<p>

Mr Gardner shook his hand and then resumed drinking his coffee.

"Can Travis come to my room?" Katie asked he father, sweetly.

Katie's father looked at her daughter, then at Travis, then back at Katie. "Leave the door open." was all he said.

Travis followed Katie up to her room.

"Sorry 'bout that. He'll warm up to you. I promise. He just doesn't know you." Katie said, when they got to her room.

"It's alright. I get it a lot." Travis replied.

Katie raised her eyebrow. "You do?" she asked.

Realising what he said, Travis corrected himself.

"I mean, I have that air about me, that makes adults wary of me." he said.

Katie nodded. "Oh, yep. That's it."

Travis laughed. "Of course it is." he said, before planting a kiss on Katie's nose.

"I got you something." she said, smiling. "Y'know, for Christmas."

And with that, Katie disappeared for a second before reappearing with a present in her hand.

"I got you something too." Travis said, pulling a small, wrapped box out of his jacket pocket.

The couple exchanged the gifts, holding onto them warily, incase the other snatched their present and kept the others as well.

When they let their presents go, and received their other presents, they started to laugh.

"You know me too well, Gardner." Travis said.

"Ditto." Katie said.

"So, can I open it now?" Travis asked.

Katie shook her head as she sat down on her bed, and patted the spot next to her. Travis walked over and sat on her dark green, queen sized, duvet.

"No. Let's open them tomorrow, then Iris message each other." Katie suggested. Travis nodded.

The couple lay down, staring at the roof. Where there was bunch of writing, posters and photos. Not to mention, glow in the dark stars.

"Nice." Travis said. Katie elbowed him.

"Shut up." she said, grinning.

Travis winced, trying to decipher the words. He eventually gave up, and stood on top of the bed, almost hitting his head on the wall.

Katie giggled and wrapped her feet around Travis's legs. Travis shot her a smile, before tilting his head up to look at the roof.

There were pictures from Camp and pictures of Katie in a fugly school uniform, that she managed to make work.

There were quite a lot of her with an unknown strawberry blonde girl that was exactly Connor's type. There was also a lot of Travis and Katie, but one in particular stood out.

It was a very young Travis and an equally young Katie, grinning, with their arms slung around each others' shoulders. They were about 13 or 14 in this picture. Back when they semi-hated, semi-liked each other.

Travis remembered this photo. It was taken about a week after Katie won Capture the Flag for the Demeter cabin.

Travis fell back on the bed, and from the pressure of it, Katie flew up in the air.

"Dick!" she said as she landed on the bed. Travis clutched his sides. He was laughing too hard.

"Your... your... your face..." Travis managed, still laughing. Katie glared at him, but that didn't deter him. He kept on rolling on the bed.

"You suck." she said, crossing her arms and legs.

"Ok. I'm sorry." Travis said. Katie smiled, reluctantly, and Travis knew he was forgiven.

"So, I saw that picture up there." Travis said.

"What picture?" Katie asked innocently, although Travis could see the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Don't play dumb. You know the one." Travis said, with a playful smirk.

"Well, I had just won Capture the Flag." Katie argued.

"Then why not a picture with the flag? Admit it, Kates. You liked me back then. You liked me. You liked me. You liked me." Travis sung.

"Ah! Honestly! And Trav? If I didn't like you, I would NOT have let you kiss me." Katie said, reasonably. Travis nodded.

"And I'm not arguing." Travis said.

"Good. If you did, I would slap you."

"Then I would take you to court."

"Then I would tell the judge how annoying you are."

"Ah, I may be annoying, but I would still win the court case."

"How?"

"Because, it's simple logic. I'm just too awesome."

Then, typically, to end the argument, Katie rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are Travis. Of course you are." she said.

"And don't you forget it." he said, before kissing her on the forehead.

Katie, quickly, before Travis had time to think, bought her chin up, so her lips met with Travis's. Travis pulled back for her, but only a centimetre.

"Your Dad…" he whispered.

"And?" Katie asked him. Her hot breath danced across his face. Travis thought about for a second and shrugged. He crawled closer to Katie on the bed, so that they were just touching.

Katie's grass green eyes, looked at him, in impatience and wondering. Travis loved her eyes. Her nose. Her hair. Her lips…

"Are you going to kiss me, or are you just gonna sit there like a stale bottle of piss?" Katie asked.

Travis chuckled at her impatience, Then hungrily bought his lips back to hers.

Katie slipped her arms around his neck, and toyed with the soft, downy hairs at the nape of his neck.

Travis smiled into her lips and then pushed Katie against the bed frame, his mouth still glued to hers.

Katie's lips felt as if they were moulded perfectly for his own. If Travis died here, he'd die a happy man. Although, he would miss out on Christmas. And that would suck.

Travis delved deeper into the kiss, resting his arms on Katie's waist.

"Ahem."

Travis eyes flew open, as did Katie's but their lips remained in contact.

"Daddy." Katie said, once Travis regained his brain and detached his lips from Katie.

Her voice was slightly hoarse and her lips were swollen.

Travis turned to face Mr Gardner, expecting to get kicked out of the house, being told he wouldn't be able to date Katie again and yadda, yadda, yadda.

Mr Gardner opened his mouth to say something, and Travis was already shit scared.

"Next time, close the door. No one should have to watch _that_." Katie's dad said, a look of disgust etched on his face. Then he abruptly shut the door.

Katie and Travis sat in silence for a second before Katie spoke.

"That was not what I was expecting." she said. Travis nodded.

"Why would he tell us to shut the door? Most fathers throw the boys out. Not that that's ever happened to me." Travis added, seeing the look on Katie's face.

"Well, he trusts me, I guess." she mumbled.

"Well, he kinda killed the mood." Travis stated. Katie just looked at him.

"Oh, what the fudge monkeys." Travis said, before kissing Katie again.

* * *

><p>Later on, after Katie and Travis' make out session, the couple sat down to dinner with Katie's dad.<p>

It was extremely awkward at first before Travis realised Mr Gardner shared his love for origami cranes.

Katie sat there, looking at Travis and her father, as if they'd both grown a head each and started to do the tango.

Sure, she valued the art of the origami crane, but _seriously? _Then again, she was just glad they were getting along.

Finally, at 9 o'clock, Travis had to go home.

"Bye, Trav. I'll talk to you tomorrow." she said, before she brushed her lips against his. "Merry Christmas."

Travis smiled. "Merry Christmas, Katie. Love you."

Then, Travis turned to Katie's father and shook his hand.

"Thanks for having me, Mr Gardner." Travis said politely. "Oh, and thanks for helping me with Katie's gift." he added in a lower voice.

Mr Gardner clapped Travis on the shoulder. "No problem. I just hope for your sake that she likes it."

Travis gulped and looked worriedly at Mr Gardner, but loosened up when he saw the elder man laughing.

Suddenly, a taxi pulled up next to the three of them.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Travis said, before he shook Mr Gardner's hand and kissed Katie on the nose.

She smiled and waved to Travis. Travis waved back, his present in his hand, and got into the taxi.

"Where to?" the grubby taxi driver asked, before he took a bite of his McDonald's cheese burger.

Travis gave him the address to his house and then the driver sped away, leaving Katie and her father in the dust.

Travis sat in the seat, fidgeting with his perfectly wrapped present. Damn. Katie knew he couldn't resist the temptation.

To open or to not open. That is the question. Finally, after arguing with himself, he decided he wouldn't open it.

* * *

><p>"Travis. Trav! Wake up!" a voice shouted in his ear.<p>

"Go away Connor." Travis mumbled.

"Travis." the voice warned.

"Connor. Why the fudge do you sound like a girl?" Travis asked.

"Um... I'm hoping it's because I'm a girl, thank you very much." the voice said.

Travis's eyes flew open.

"It's Christmas!" he shouted.

"Yeah, just forget your girlfriend on the Iris message. I don't mind." the voice said.

Travis turned to face the Iris message.

"Uh, hey Katie." he said, sheepishly. Katie blushed.

"What?" Travis asked her. She pointed back to him. Travis looked down and saw that his chest was bare.

Travis smirked. "You like?" he said, running his fingertips down his chest. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Grow up." she said. Travis shook his head.

"I can't. Today is Christmas, the one day I can be a little kid again!" he said.

"You're always a little kid."

"Well, then, that makes you a cougar." Travis said, smirking.

Katie, you guessed it, rolled her eyes.

"So, have you opened your present yet?" she asked. Travis shook his head.

"Nope. You said tomorrow, which means today, so I waited until tomorrow, which is today." he said.

"What?" Katie asked, confused.

"Nevermind."

"Okay, well, open the presents on three?" Katie asked. Travis nodded.

"1." Katie started.

"2." Travis said.

"3!" they shouted together. Katie daintily opened her present, and Travis realised he did have his.

"Shit." he muttered, stumbling out of bed to retrieve the present he laid on the floor, the night before.

Travis turned around to see Katie giggling.

"What?" he asked. Fuck, I hope I'm wearing pants, he thought. He looked down and breathed a sigh of relief.

Yes, he was wearing pants, but...

"Seriously, Travis? Hello Kitty?" Katie asked, trying, and failing, not to laugh.

Travis was wearing Hello Kitty boxers. Don't ask how or why. He just was. He is a disturbed 18 year old boy.

"This is not what it looks like." he explained, blushing. Katie smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Whatever Travis. just open your present." Katie said. Travis nodded, put on a pair of jeans first, and then sat on his bed.

He rubbed his hands together, before he attacked the wrapping paper.

"Woah." Katie muttered.

When Travis had ripped the seemingly innocent (but obviously deadly) wrapping paper, he finally turned to the gift.

"Holy fudge monkeys."

And that's what was in the present. Actual monkeys, made out of fudge. But that isn't all.

"Redvines!" Travis shouted. He then attempted to hug Katie's Iris message. That didn't work it too well.

"Well, I can see that you liked your gift." she stated. Travis nodded.

"My turn." she mumbled as she finally got the wrapping paper off.

Inside there was a little box. Katie opened it an gasped.

Inside was a dainty, little, silver shovel attached to a silver chain. There was something written on The blade of it. Katie squinted and saw, that it said, I love you, in Greek.

"Aw, Travis." Katie said. Travis smiled at her.

"Love you Katie." he said, right before Connor barged into his room.

"Mum's making pancakes." Connor said, excitedly. Then he practically skipped out of the room.

"See ya." Katie said.

"Later. Oh, and thank your dad again."

"Will do."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, first thing first. Do you like what I did? Explaining the kiss better? Or do you hate it? If you guys don't like it, I wont do it anymore. Please tell me. Im actually quite nervous about what you'll say.<strong>

**So, tell me what you think. Also I have a **_**CRUCIAL **_**poll on my page. It is the difference between life and death. Not really, but it's VERY important. It asks whether I write better in 3****rd**** person POV or 1****st**** person. If you've never read my 1****st**** person POV writing, I have a Harry Potter story that is in it. Even if you don't like it, please read it. Because after this poll, I'm only going to write in that POV.**

**Also, I have a Tumblr. Please follow me. If you want. But if you do :D. the link is on my page, as well as my FictionPress link. I'll be posting status's of my stories, previews, original stories and Fanfiction, and you will see more into my random mind then ever before. You guys can ask me questions and all that stuff. Remember link is on my profile, as is the poll.**

**Also, 10 days till CHRISTMAS! Yay. **

**Also, last chapter, I never really specified what was outside Katie's cabin. And I still wont. I want to hear what you think. Challenge: Write a one shot of Travis and Katie meeting whatever was outside. You can be as imaginative as you want. Go full out and say it was a man eating giant pink army ant (don't use that) or whatever! Just write it, post it, and send me the link. I promise I will read every single one.**

**And there is a prize for the winner too. I just don't know what it is, yet. I will talk to the winner, and we shall arrange something.**

**Why are my AN's so long?**

**If there's anything else, I shall post it on my tumblr.**

**See you next year,**

**Katie Potatey. **

**p.s. THE POLL! (if your anonymous, just leave it in a review, but make sure you've read my 1****st**** person Pov.**


	17. Q is for Questions

_**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down, cuz I'm shoutin' your name all over town. Oh, I swear if I go there now, I could change your mind turn it all around…**_

**Hey everyone. Yeah, im listening to 'Nothing', by The Script, 'cause they're totally awesome. So, how was everyone's Christmas's go? I hope you guys all got spoiled. So, here is Q. If you followed me on Tumblr, you guys would know I had a spell of writers block, which sucked, but im back, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

"Hey, Kates." Travis said, walking over to the patch of grass where Katie was lying down, eyes closed, in the sun.

Katie opened her eyes and turned her head to meet the voice. She smiled when she saw it was Travis, and patted her ground next to her, beckoning him down.

"Hey, Trav." she said as Travis sat next to her. "What's up?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Nothin' much." he said, lying down next to his girlfriend.

As they basked in the sun, both teenagers thought about how it would be their last summer at camp.

Travis sighed after two minutes of lying there, doing nothing. The ADHD was getting to him. How Katie could just lie there, he'd never know.

"Well, this is boring." he stated, simply. Katie gave a inaudible laugh.

"Well, this is my time of peace." she said, opening one eye to glare at Travis. How you give a one-eyed glare, I will never know.

Travis sighed, but laid back down, twiddling his thumbs. After a boring minute of that, he asked Katie something.

"Would you rather..." came out of his mouth, and Katie groaned.

"Honestly?" she asked. Travis nodded, enthusiastically.

"Mmmhmm." he confirmed. Katie just rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she breathed, waiting for Travis's question.

"Would you rather... mount your-" he started to say, but Katie cut him off.

"Ah, ah, ah. G-rated, Travis. G-rated." Katie said.

"PG?"

"Just no M."

"M is funner."

"And sicker."

"Your point is?"

"Get on with the game, Stoll." Katie warned.

"Yes, ma'am." Travis saluted. Katie rolled her eyes and waited for the incoming question.

"Would you rather... be a giraffe or an emu?" Travis asked. Katie looked at him in bewilderment.

"A giraffe, I guess." she answered slowly. Travis picked up on it.

"What? You said G-rated." he argued.

"I thought we silently agreed on PG." she stated.

"Would be funner if it were M." he muttered. Katie punched him on the arm but grinned. "Your turn."

"Uh... Would you rather..." she started, but was cut off by Travis.

"This is boring!" he whined. "Let's play 20 questions."

Katie gave him a pointed look. "Whatever." she said.

"Ok. If you could be anyone at Camp, who would you be?" he asked. Katie sighed, thinking.

"I'm gonna guess saying 'me' won't count."

"Nope."

"Hmm... I have no clue. My turn." Katie said, after thinking, hard.

"Nope. I go again." Travis argued. Katie nodded, waiting for his question.

"Who was your first kiss?" he asked.

"You." Katie replied, a slight blush on her face.

"Seriously?"

Katie nodded and Travis smiled.

"Your turn." he said.

Katie bit her lip, thinking. "Uh... If you were dating any other girl at Camp, apart from me, who would it be?" she asked.

"Who said it would be a girl?" Travis joked. Katie smiled.

"Just answer the question, Stoll."

"Katie, I would be a lost man if you weren't in my life. You are the sole purpose of my existence, so I can ravish you and all that crap." Travis said, dramatically.

"Aaw, you suck up. Your turn."

"Ok. So, Miss Gardner, why d'you break up with your last boyfriend?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

She glared at him. "You know the answer." she said. Travis nodded.

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it." he said, still smirking.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I broke up with my ex-boyfriend because he was using me."

"And?"

"He was pervy."

Travis rolled his eyes. "And?"

"And I used him."

"Why?"

"Because you were worth it. Are worth it." she said, just she brushed her lips against his.

"Happy?" she asked Travis, meaning the answer to the question.

"Very." Travis replied.

"Good, because it's my turn. Hmm... If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" she asked.

Travis thought for a second. "Narnia." he said, with a mod. Katie smiled and shook her head.

"Of course you would say that." she muttered. Travis, in response, flashed her a grin.

"If I were to kiss you right now, what would you do?" Travis asked his girlfriend.

Katie gave him a look that said, really? What the fudge do you think I would do?

Travis shrugged. "Alright. Stupid question. I'll go again."

"No. It's my turn." she said, mock glare on her face.

So they continued to play, asking stupid, silly and especially cute questions.

"You know your adorable, and I love you. Right?" Travis asked.

Katie smiled, and blushed. "That's not a question."

"Uh, yeah it is. 'Right, question mark'." he said, drawing a question Mark in the air. It was getting later at night, and it was starting to get cold.

"Ok. Last questions. If you could wish for anything in the world, what would you wish for?" Katie asked.

"Just one thing?" Katie nodded. Travis thought for a moment before he said, "World peace." with a solemn nod. He was so sincere in his answer that Katie gave a small giggle.

"What?" he asked, putting his arm around her, to shield her from the cold. The two teenagers were still lying down on their little patch of grass.

"Nothing." Katie said, grinning. "Your turn."

"Ok." Travis said, thinking. Was now the right time to ask the question he'd been dying to ask? Travis looked down at his girlfriend, who was playing with the blades of grass.

Yes, he decided. Yes, it was.

"Ok," he repeated. "Katie, when we leave Camp at the end of the summer, willyoumoveinwithme?" Travis asked in a rush.

Katie flipped over, so that her stomach and chest were lying on the grass. "Pardon?"

"When we leave Camp, will you move in with me?" Travis asked, slower this time. "I mean, like, we'll need to rent an apartment and shit, but, yeah."

Katie grinned. "Of course, you dumb ass. Why the hell would I not?" she asked.

"Because I'm an atrocious pig who can't keep his room clean let alone an apartment." he said quoting someone.

Katie smiled, and bought her lips to Travis'. His hands slid down to the small of her back, and Katie crawled closer, never breaking the contact with their lips.

"Get a room!" Connor shouted, walking past.

Travis and Katie broke away, both glaring at Connor. As he walked away, Katie whispered something in Travis' ear.

"Just think. When we have the apartment, we won't have any interruptions."

Travis grinned, and rolled over, so that he was on top of Katie. He kissed Katie deeply, cupping her face. She wrapped her legs around him, and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Travis pulled away from Katie's lips, but only a centimetre or so.

"We can do this, and so much more." he whispered, his breath warm against her face. Katie giggled, and Travis cut her off with his lips. Naturally.

**Yeah. So, I got positive feedback from the explanations, so I'm starting to do that now. **

**So, I don't know when the next time I'll update. School starts in two weeks (AAAAAAH!), and hopefully I'll update, but don't hold your breath. Then, a couple of weeks after school starts, I have a French exchange student with me for three weeks, and then after that, I'm going to France for a month (!) So, yeah.**

**Thumbs up to Pigfarts is on Mars xoxo for following me on Tumbr. Cyber hug. **

**Also, can you guys PLEASE tell me things I can improve on with my writing. I will love you if you do. **

**Follow me on Tumblr for updates and shit like that (: (Linketh is on profileth)**

**Xoxo**

**Le spud !**


End file.
